


Welcome to Supes!

by maybaby34



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Everybody Lives, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Derek Hale, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, True Mates, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybaby34/pseuds/maybaby34
Summary: “That’s the bouncer?” Derek asked, incredulously.Laura laughed at his expression. “Hey, looks can be deceiving. All the time I’ve been coming here, it’s always been pretty peaceful. I also have a suspicion that everybody keeps the peace because they’re afraid that Stiles will talk them to death if they step out of line.”Derek shrugged. Who was he to judge? He could scent Stiles from where he was and he smelled human.“Just think about it though, a human bouncer in a supernatural bar?”Laura smirked. Derek had the distinct feeling she knew something that he didn’t know. “I’m just sayin’, don’t underestimate him.” she said, cryptically.





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to Supes’, Der!” 

Derek raised an eyebrow at his sister, unimpressed with the name of the first supernatural bar in Beacon Hills as she grabbed his wrist, dragging him deeper into the bar.

“Laura, couldn’t they have thought of a little more creative name?” Derek sighed as she continued to drag him through the crowd. He took note of all the movie posters that graced the walls of the bar, all with a supernatural theme. Derek rolled his eyes when he saw a prominent poster of The Wolfman.

“What’s wrong with the name? It’s simple and to the point. It’s not trying to be pretentious unlike those hipster bars I’m sure you frequented while living in New York. You do have the facial hair going on.” Laura teased, trying to pull on his beard. “Afraid people will see your pretty face?”

Derek growled and ducked away from Laura’s hand. “The beard keeps my face warm in the winter.” Derek was quite proud of only the tiniest blip in his heart beat. Laura was too excited to see him to even notice.

Laura laughed, “You’re back in California, no need to for it now.”

“It will intimidate my students. Maybe it will get them to listen for a change.”

He was waiting for Laura to laugh, but she only frowned at him.

When they reached the bar and managed to find two seats, she swiveled her stool to face him and leveled him with a serious look. Derek sighed, knowing what was coming next.

“Derek, you don’t need to try to hide who you are. Don’t think you have me fooled, I can’t smell you properly, meaning your wearing a scent blocker. There’s nothing wrong with being an omega. It’s not the dark ages anymore.”

Derek gritted his teeth. “Easy for you to say, you’re an alpha.”

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, seeing the hurt that flitted across Laura’s face.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, gruffly, “I didn’t mean that.”

It wasn’t like Derek hated being an omega; he was actually okay with it. He just hated being a Hale omega. 

The Hales produced mostly alphas, with a few betas sprinkled in, but omegas were rare. When an omega was born into the Hale family, packs would travel from all over to try to win the favor of the Hale omega. The Hales were werewolf royalty, the direct descendants of the first werewolf.

Single alphas vied for the attention of the Hale omega. It was considered a great honor to mate with a Hale omega. It meant prestige and automatic alliance with the Hale pack.

In other words, they didn’t care about him, but what they could get from him.

When Derek first presented as omega at fourteen, he basked in all the attention. Even though he was too young to mate and not fully grown into himself, he was allowed to be courted and choose an alpha that he would mate with when he turned eighteen. 

He thought he found a possible mate with a young alpha named Ryan from Seattle. He was a few years older than Derek, but he was very attractive and attentive. He was always respectful since he was under the watchful eye of Derek’s mother, Talia, but he would always sneak small touches to his lower back or the base of his neck that would cause goosebumps to break over Derek’s skin. When Ryan would smile at him and his green eyes sparkle, it would make Derek’s heart quicken and his insides turn to liquid heat. 

The day he was going to tell his parents he wanted Ryan as his mate; he overheard Ryan talking to some of the other courting alphas. He was bragging to the others that he knew where to touch to make Derek hot for him. He knew he was top choice since Derek practically followed him around like a little puppy. 

Derek felt his stomach drop at the uncharacteristic words coming from Ryan’s mouth, but then it got worse.

“Yeah, the kid’s pretty goofy looking but hopefully he’ll grow out of that. If not, no big deal, I’ll just always take him from behind so I don’t have to look at him. It’s worth it to get in with the Hales.” Ryan boasted, cruelly. 

While a couple of the younger alphas laughed, quite a few of the more established alphas growled at the insult.

Derek didn’t pay attention to any of that though. All he heard was Ryan’s words repeating in his head.

Ryan never wanted him, but his family.

Derek didn’t tell his mother why but he asked for her to send the alphas away stating simply that he didn’t want an alpha yet. Talia quickly agreed, actually relieved he hadn’t come to a decision since she thought he was too young to choose, no matter what tradition dictated. 

Derek knew Talia could clearly sense something was wrong and tried to get him to talk to her; he just shook his head and ran to his room.

Later, Derek had found out that some of the alphas had gone to Talia and told her what Ryan had said and that he had been secretly touching Derek. Talia, who was considered one of the most peaceful alphas west of the Rockies, roared in fury at the insult to her only son. The roar was so powerful that it blew out the windows and made even the most powerful alphas bare their neck to her.

Derek never did find out what happened to Ryan.

A week after the alphas had left; Derek went into his first heat. All the feelings that he felt for Ryan was just a biological response for being so near his heat. And Ryan knew this and took advantage of it by all the touching. Derek didn’t know at the time, but a non-familiar alpha was not allowed to touch a newly presented omega for just that reason. It could confuse the omega into a false mate bond. After that first hellish heat, he begged his mother to be put on suppressants and never had a heat since.

After that, Derek had no desire to mate at all. He took advantage of the fact that he was tall for an omega. He even towered over his alpha mother and sisters. He started working out religiously and kept his face (the only thing that was really “pretty” about him that showed he was an omega) covered in stubble or a beard.

By the time he reached adulthood, he looked like an alpha. Along with his constant glares at other alphas, he was pretty much left alone. He left for New York for college and never came back. The Hale omega was pretty much forgotten.

He could lead a fulfilling life without an alpha mate, fuck what biology said.

“Derek. Derek!”

Laura placed her hand on Derek’s forearm, causing him to jump in surprise.

“Are you okay? You zoned out on me. I’m sorry if I upset you. I just worry about you is all.” Laura said, softly. 

Derek felt guilt eat at him over Laura’s concern.

“You didn’t upset me. You know how I am. You’re always calling me a grumpy bastard.” he said with a hesitant smile. 

Laura returned it with a smile of her own and let the matter drop.

“The bartender is heading our way. Do you know what you want to drink?”

Before he could answer, a dark-haired alpha with a crooked jaw was in front of them. 

“Hey Laura, welcome back!” the man greeted, face open and friendly, his entire demeanor relaxed and soothing, unusual for an alpha.

Laura gave the alpha a big smile before wrapping an arm around Derek’s neck, pulling him close. 

“Derek, this is Scott McCall, co-owner of this fine establishment. Scott, this is my baby brother, Derek, who has finally decided to return home.”

Derek stared at her sister, puzzled at her over-enthusiastic introduction. 

Scott grinned at Derek. “I’ve heard a lot about you from your sisters. Laura told me you’re a professor?”

“I am. I teach human and supernatural history. I’m starting at BHU when fall term begins.”

“I’ll try to keep you away from Stiles then. He’ll talk your ear off on that stuff.” Scott laughed.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, curious to know who would actually be interested in species history other than himself.

“Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff’s son. He’s the co owner and also the bouncer.” Laura stated since Scott had to temporarily leave to get a drink for a patron. Laura nodded her head toward a tall, lean man with messy brown hair that was at the back of the bar. His head was tipped back as he laughed at what a patron had said.

“That’s the bouncer?” Derek asked, incredulously. 

Laura laughed at his expression. “Hey, looks can be deceiving. All the time I’ve been coming here, it’s always been pretty peaceful. I also have a suspicion that everybody keeps the peace because they’re afraid that Stiles will talk them to death if they step out of line.”

Derek shrugged. Who was he to judge? He could scent Stiles from where he was and he smelled human. 

“Just think about it though, a human bouncer in a supernatural bar?” 

Laura smirked. Derek had the distinct feeling she knew something that he didn’t know. “I’m just sayin’, don’t underestimate him.” she said, cryptically. 

“So, what can I get the two of you?” Derek jumped a little in his seat. He didn’t hear Scott come back. 

Derek could see that Scott was trying to tamp down a cocky grin for startling Derek. Derek glowered at the bartender but that just made Scott smile grow. Laura shook her head fondly and ordered two beers that were on tap.

After Scott returned with their drinks, he gave them another charming smile. “I have to go to the back and check in a shipment so my mate, Kira, will be taking care of you, but it was really nice to meet you, Derek.”

Jesus, the guy is nothing but a puppy.

Scott was about to walk away when he changed his mind and came back over to Derek and Laura. He leaned down and spoke softly to Derek so not to be overheard.

“I know you can take care of yourself just fine, but if any alphas give you trouble and you just need a little back up, just let me or Stiles know. We’ll take care of it.” Scott stated, all the playfulness gone from his face, just the stern lines of a powerful alpha. 

An alpha that knew he was an omega even with the scent blockers which meant. . .

“Scott is a True Alpha?” Derek hissed to his sister after Scott walked away.

“Yeah, got bit a few years ago by a rogue alpha. Surprised the fuck out of everybody when little Scotty McCall became a true alpha instead of a beta.”

True Alphas were exceedingly rare. When a human is bit, they become a beta. Always a beta, never an alpha. Derek thought true alphas were only myths that he read about in his text books.

Laura shrugged a shoulder as if it was no big deal and took a sip of her beer while her little brother was internally freaking out beside her.

“You think he would let me interview him?” Derek asked, already grabbing a pen from his jacket and a napkin from the bar to write down all the questions that were coming to his head. 

Laura rolled her eyes and grabbed the pen and napkin from his hands. “Please, quit thinking about work and relax for once. I haven’t seen you in forever and I just want to spend a little time with you.” 

Derek felt guilt wash over him. He knew is whole family has missed him. He felt even guiltier about the circumstances of coming back home. While he missed his family, it wasn’t why he came back.

For the past year, something had been pulling at him to come back, like an invisible string, just tugging away at him. 

Then a few months ago, he started having dreams. Ones he couldn’t never quite remember, but he would always wake up with a strange sort of longing deep in his chest. Derek knew it was somehow tied to Beacon Hills, but didn’t know exactly how it was connected.

Finally the tugging and the dreams became so intense that he felt that he must go back.

Derek shook the stray thoughts out of his head and concentrated on his sister. 

A few hours later, he knew it was time to leave because he had started to sweat off his scent blocker and he was starting to be approached by alphas. Luckily, one good glare had them leaving him alone, but there’s always one that can never take a hint.

Laura had run into an old friend so he told her to go talk to her at her table for a little while, that he would be fine at the bar. After asking him a dozen times if he was sure, he growled that he was going to kick her ass if she didn’t go visit her friend. Laura laughed at his bluster and told him she would be back in a half hour.

Derek was quietly sipping on his beer, occasionally talking to Kira, Scott’s mate. He had never met a kitsune, so he was peppering her with questions in between patrons. 

Kira had just walked away to help a customer on the opposite end of the bar when a large, muscular alpha with close cropped hair sat down next to Derek. 

Derek didn’t acknowledge him, just kept sipping on his drink. 

The alpha leaned toward Derek and said softly. “Mmmm, I’ve never seen an omega like you. Looks like you can take a hard fucking.” He then proceeded to reach down and roughly grab Derek’s ass.

Derek skin crawled at the words and touch. He slowly turned to the alpha who was sitting relaxed, giving him a crude smile. Derek gave him a sweet smile before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it against the bar. The alpha fell off the stool, cursing, blood running down his forehead from the wound that was already knitting close.

Derek went back to calmly sipping his beer.

“You uppity omega bitch!” the alpha sneered, jumping up from the floor. Before Derek could respond, Laura was in front of Derek, eyes glowing red, fangs and claws out. Stiles had also showed up, seemingly out of nowhere. He was doing an impressive job of holding the big alpha at bay.

“Laura, calm down. I got this. Check on your brother. I’ll be right back after I throw this piece of shit out.” Stiles said, his body tense and his eyes cold. 

Having heard the commotion, Scott came out and helped Stiles remove the alpha.

Laura shifted back and ran her hands over Derek’s face and arms, assuring herself that he was all right and also to scent mark him. Derek grabbed her hands and gently removed them.

“I’m fine, Laura.” Derek told his sister, tiredly.

It might not be the dark ages for omegas anymore, but shit like that still happened.

“That son of bitch, I’ll rip his throat out.” Laura growled, eyes starting to shine red again.

“He’s not worth ruining your manicure over.” Derek gave his sister a smile.

Laura snorted at his weak joke. “Okay, I won’t baby you. Let’s get out of here. You can stay here and I’ll bring the car around.”

Derek sighed. He could easily run home so walking to the car would have been no big deal, but he decided to humor Laura.

“Sure, that will give me time to finish my beer.”

After Laura left to get the car, Stiles sat down next Derek. Now that Stiles was close, Derek could really pick up his scent. Stiles smelled delicious. Before Derek could even process how it was possible that a human could smell so good to him, Stiles had already started talking.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Derek asked, missing most of what Stiles’ had said.

“I was just seeing if you were okay, man. That asshat won’t be stepping foot in here again.” 

Up close, Derek could see that he had gorgeous honey colored eyes with obscenely long lashes and moles he wanted to trace with his tongue. Don’t even get him started on the guy’s mouth. . .

“Derek? Scott told me you were Laura’s brother. Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again, his brown eyes filled with concern.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. Nothing I haven’t had to deal with before.” Derek said hoarsely, trying to get the images of a naked Stiles intertwined in Derek’s sheets out of his head. He even shook his head for good measure. What the fuck is wrong with me?

“Hey, that’s something nobody should ever have to deal with.” Stiles face closing off in a cold anger on Derek’s behalf.

Stiles studied Derek for a moment before he seemed satisfied that Derek was speaking the truth, that he was really okay.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski, by the way. Scotty told me you’re a professor at BHU that teaches species history? Man, I’m going have to pick your brain sometime.” Stiles rattled on, a big smile on his face. 

Derek smiled back and was about to offer for him to come by his office sometime when he heard Laura out front.

“I know that look, you’re being called. Scott gets the same look. I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Don’t be a stranger.” Stiles said as he gripped Derek’s shoulder in good-bye. Electricity ran from his shoulder all the way to his toes, paralyzing him for a second. Stiles looked the same way and was about to say something but somebody called out to him. Stiles smiled softly at him and walked away.

***********************************

_“Fuck Derek, you taste so good.” Stiles groaned as Derek’s cock slipped out between his swollen lips._

_Derek moaned as Stiles took him back into his mouth, his long fingers gently working Derek open._

_“I’m ready, please Stiles.” Derek begged as Stiles looked up at him with wicked honey eyes. He slipped up Derek’s body until his mouth was a breath away from Derek’s._

_“You want me to fill you up? To knot you, baby?” he breathed before taking possession of Derek’s mouth._

_Derek could feel Stiles’ cock nudge against his hole, ready to fuck into him… ___

__The blare of the alarm clock blasted Derek out of his dream._ _

__Derek was breathing hard and covered in sweat. Then he realized that wasn’t all he was covered in. Semen covered his stomach and slick had soaked through his sheets._ _

__“Fuck.” he groaned, thumping his head against the headboard._ _

__He was in heat._ _


	2. Chapter 2

“I think it was simply because you’ve been on suppressants for so long that your body has become immune to them. You’ll have to go off of them for a bit and let them flush out of your system before I can prescribe you something stronger.” Dr. Deaton, the Hale pack’s emissary and physician told Derek, who was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the examination table.

“How long will that be?” Derek asked.

“Maybe six months. I just want to make sure there were no lasting effects since you’ve been on them since you’ve been fourteen. That will give you enough time to go through one more heat before going back on them. I would also quit using scent blockers until then. It will be easier to scent if there is an imbalance.”

Derek groaned. While this last heat was close to unbearable, it was blessedly short, only lasting three days. Even though it was short, it was horrible. It was so bad that he had to live through the embarrassment of his mother using the spare key to his apartment so she could spend an hour begging through his bedroom door to allow her to find a surrogate alpha to help him through his heat.

_“Honey, please. We can even get a beta with a synthetic knot if you’re worried about pregnancy, but you know the surrogate heat alphas are actually licensed doctors, they’re professionals-“ his mother droned on._

Since she was his mother and his alpha, it was like two instincts kicking in at once with her. Worry for her son as a mother and trying to ease the distress she could sense in the omega under care as an alpha. 

_“I’m not going to die for a lack of a goddamn knot.” He gritted out, knowing he would feel humiliated later for talking about knots with his mother._

It was also a sign of his mother’s worry that she didn’t get onto him about being disrespectful to his mother and alpha.

After his heat ended, he had made the mistake of telling Laura about the conversation he had in the middle of his heat with their mother. Laura looked simultaneously horrified and gleeful at what he told her. Humor won out though as she fell off the couch, crying in laughter. 

_“Come on, Mom totally tried to get you a prostitute!”_

_“Heat alphas are medical professionals, not sex workers, Laura.”_

_“Same thing, fancy title. And what was up with the getting a beta with the fake knot? Might as well just use a toy.”_

_“What? Did you fall asleep in health class? Omegas need more than just a knot. They also need comfort and security that a toy can’t give. Jesus Laura, we’re not completely mindless during heat that we just want to hang off a knot.”_

_“Eww, I don’t want to picture you hanging off anybody’s knot.”_

_“Oh, fuck off Laura.” Derek growled, throwing a pillow at Laura’s laughing face._

“Mr. Hale, before we continue with this course of action, is there anything else that could have possibly triggered your heat?” Dr. Deaton asked. “It’s possible it could have been the stress of moving cross country, but is it a possibility that you came in contact with a compatible alpha?”

Images that he had of Stiles during his heat ran through his mind. It couldn’t be Stiles, he was human, not even an alpha. Derek refused to acknowledge the part where it was Stiles he wished for through the duration of his heat.

“No, the only alphas I’ve been in contact with were either family, mated or were…unacceptable.” 

Deaton stared solemnly at Derek for a moment before speaking. “You know, it’s not only wolves that adhere to alpha/beta/omega dynamics. Other species do as well.”

“I know that, but there were only wolves, humans and one kitsune there that night.”

“Are you positive about that? Some species are very good at going undetected.” Deaton said, cryptically.

“No, I’m sure. Everybody I came in contact with, their scents seemed normal,” Derek hesitated when Stiles came to mind though with his enticing scent of forest after a thunderstorm, unusual enough for a human to draw the attention of a werewolf, an omega at that.

Deaton, as if sensing his hesitation, raised his eyebrows in silent question.

Derek shook his head. “No, nothing really struck me as abnormal.” he stated firmly.

Deaton gave Derek a bland smile. “I’m just covering all possibilities. If something doesn’t seem normal, call me right away, otherwise, I’ll see you at your follow up appointment.”

Derek left Deaton’s office feeling like there was something the doctor wasn’t telling him. Derek shrugged it off. Deaton was always a secretive bastard.

****************************

The rest of summer flew by for Derek. He was getting along well with his new co-workers at BHU and he was surprised to find how popular his classes were with the student population. The students were engaged and he was finally starting to loosen up. He felt like he had made the right choice in moving.

Derek even got to spend actual face to face time with his best friends, Erica and Boyd instead of talking to them through Skype. The last time he saw them was at their wedding. He hadn’t realized how long he’d been out of Beacon Hills when he met Erica and Boyd’s daughter, Derek’s god daughter, in person for the first time.

Emma, who had Erica’s eyes and Boyd’s shy smile, hid behind Boyd until she recognized him from Skype. The three year old squealed and ran right into his arms, screaming “Uncle Derek!”, curling her chubby arms around his neck. Derek felt like his insides were going to melt as he hugged his god daughter tight to him.

No matter what Erica and Boyd say, Derek did not cry like a little girl. Erica’s words, not his.

He’ll admit that maybe one manly tear fell.

_Stop laughing, Erica!_

Between work and family, Derek spent a lot of his free time with his friends and his god daughter. One night, Erica and Boyd got a babysitter for Emma so the three of them could go out.

Erica wanted to spend some adult time with Derek. She pouted as she told Derek that he stole first place for Emma’s affections, but shot him a soft smile when she saw how happy it made Derek that the little girl loved him that much.

Boyd surprised Derek when he started grumbling that between Derek and her babysitter, Emma barely acted like her parents even existed

So, now the three of them were sitting at a table at Supes, the first time he’d been back since Laura took him. 

Laura had tried to drag him back there several times after, but he was always too wrapped up with work, even though he was very tempted to do so in the hopes that Stiles would be working.

When they first arrived, Derek felt a sharp pain of disappointment when he couldn’t find Stiles in the Friday night crowd. Scott was there though, tending the bar. He gave Derek a wide smile and friendly wave from across the room.

Derek’s disappointment was forgotten after a few drinks and time spent with his friends. He didn’t realize how lonely he had been until he moved back home.

“Uh-oh, Der is looking pretty sentimental over there.” Erica nudged Boyd in the side, causing the man to rub his side, giving his wife a look of exasperation. 

Derek rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Well, I was thinking about how much I’ve missed you, but then you opened your mouth. Asshole.”

Erica grinned and got up to sit in his lap, giving him a big hug. “But I’m your asshole.” Erica cooed while Derek tried not to be suffocated by the mass of her blonde hair. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze back.

“Babe, that sounds so wrong.” Boyd said to his wife, letting out one of his soft chuckles.

Erica covered Derek’s ears with her hands while she rubbed the top of his head with her cheek. “Don’t listen to the mean man. I’ll always be your asshole. You know what I say is law.”

Derek let out a startled laugh at Erica’s crazy antics. He reached over his hand to squeeze Boyd’s forearm so he wouldn’t feel left out. Boyd leveled him with one of his contemplative looks.

“Okay one, I believe that you being a deputy has definitely gone to your head. Second, I think we should all go back to the house for a movie so we can get the cuddles out of our systems.” Boyd stated, already throwing some bills on the table for their drinks and tip.

“Yes! Puppy pile!” Erica squealed, hopping off of Derek’s lap.

“Really Erica, do you have to call it that?” Derek shook his head in mock disdain.

When Talia gave Erica and Boyd the bite when they were teenagers, they were leery of the whole aspect of pack bonding through touch. However, during the first few weeks, they realized it was a necessity when they felt the bond between themselves and the Hale pack thinning. It worried Talia that if they couldn’t open up to the bond, Erica and Boyd with be closed off permanently from the bond and become packless.

Out of everybody in the pack, they felt the closest to Derek. They were only with the pack for six months when Derek presented as an omega. The night that Derek told his mother to send the other alphas away, Erica and Boyd, still learning how to control their shifts and what different scents meant, smelled the distress and the scent of salt coming from Derek in waves from his bedroom.

Erica and Boyd snuck into Derek’s room to see him curled up on his bed, face wet, trying valiantly to stay quiet so his pack wouldn’t hear him.

Erica and Boyd were silent as they both climbed into bed with him, bracketing him from both sides so they could keep their pack mate safe while he was at his most vulnerable.

Their bond was solidified that night with the rest of the Hale pack through Derek.

When the three of them walked through the door of Erica and Boyd’s modest brick ranch home, Derek stopped in his tracks when he saw Stiles Stilinski sprawled out, long limbs everywhere except for one arm wrapped protectively around Emma who was sound asleep on his chest.

“Hey guys, you’re back early.” Stiles whispered as Boyd took Emma from Stiles. Stiles started giving Boyd the rundown about their night while Derek pulled Erica into the kitchen.

“Stiles is your babysitter? Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek hissed at Erica.

Erica frowned and gave him a confused look. “Stiles is always coming in and out of the station since, you know, his father is the _sheriff_. One day I got called in on my day off and Boyd was already at work. I was having a hard time finding a sitter. The sheriff recommended his son and told me how good he was with kids. Emma and Stiles took to each other instantly and you know how shy she is. I’ve used him for a babysitter ever since and I consider him my friend now.” Erica said, defensively. 

Derek felt like an asshole for giving Erica the wrong impression. He could tell by the tense set of her shoulders as she strode back into the living room that she was under the impression that Derek didn’t approve of Stiles. If only she knew.

He followed Erica back into the living room where Stiles had just finished talking to Boyd. Boyd told the group quietly that he was going to put Emma to bed as he headed toward the back of the house where the bedrooms were.

Stiles turned away from Boyd’s retreating form and his honey colored eyes sought out Derek’s.

“Hey Derek.” he said, smiling, almost shyly.

Derek greeted back as heat filled his face. If Stiles only knew how many times he jerked off thinking about him, about Stiles covering his body with his own, his eyes dark with lust as he threw Derek’s legs over his shoulders and thrust. . .

Erica looked between the two men, the confusion and defensiveness melting away. Her eyebrows shot up when she scented arousal coming from Derek. She gave him a knowing smirk.

Thank god Stiles wasn’t a wolf.

“So, how do the two of you know each other?” Erica asked, her eyes twinkling.

“I met Derek at Supes one night when he was there with Laura. Some fucking knot head alpha put hands on Derek, but before anybody could do anything, Derek slammed the fucker’s head on the bar. It was awesome!” As Stiles recalled the incident, his scent became stronger, sharper. Suspiciously like arousal. 

Erica snorted and shook her head. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to check to see if Boyd needs any help. And you,” Erica pointed at Stiles, “don’t going anywhere.”

“’Course, Catwoman.” Stiles grinned as Erica walked away.

“So, you’re Ti? I was curious to see who my competition was. Emma’s always talking about you.” Derek said once they were alone.

Stiles laughed self-consciously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, when Emma was just learning to talk; she was having trouble with her S’s so she would call me Ti. It just kinda stuck. Well, when I’m with her, it’s always Uncle Derek this, Uncle Derek that. I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection that you were the one she was talking about.”

Derek and Stiles moved to sit on the couch. They shared funny stories about Emma until Stiles looked nervous and asked, “I haven’t seen you at Supes since that one night. I hope that asshole didn’t scare you off from the place.”

Derek smiled and looked down, shaking his head. “No, I’ve just been so busy with work. When we went there tonight, I’ll admit, I was disappointed you weren’t there.” Derek admitted. 

When he looked back up, he noticed that Stiles had moved much closer, their knees almost touching.

“Yeah?” he breathed, a slow smile spreading across Stiles’ face.

Derek swallowed roughly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Erica and Boyd.

“Sorry guys, Emma woke up and wanted two bedtime stories.” Boyd apologized, sitting down next to Derek, causing Derek to push against Stiles’ side. Erica, who had made a beeline to the kitchen, came back with drinks and snacks. She laid them on the coffee table and snatched up the remote before draping herself on Boyd’s lap, stretching her legs out until they were trapping Derek and Stiles in their seats.

Stiles looked up at Erica, uncertain. Erica smiled wickedly, jabbing Stiles in the thigh with her big toe. He winced, rubbing the spot.

“Stay and watch a movie with us. I know you don’t go to work until late tomorrow.”

Derek could tell that Stiles could sense it was more about pack bonding than just watching a movie. He looked at Derek uncertainly, obviously not wanting to intrude since he wasn’t pack.

Instead of answering, Derek grabbed the remote from Erica and handed it to Stiles. “Erica has crap taste in movies. Pick out something good.”

Stiles’ face flushed with pleasure. Happiness bled through his scent, making Derek feel intoxicated.

It wasn’t until much later when the movie had ended, Derek pressed up against Stiles’ side, listening to Stiles and Erica argue over the plot of the movie that he realized he haven’t felt this peaceful in a long time.

As if sensing his mood, Stiles gave Derek a happy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was just packing up his things into his satchel when there was a knock at his office door. 

“Come in.” he called out, distractedly.

One of his students, Kyana, peeked her head in and gave Derek a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry Professor Hale, I know your office hours are over, but I got caught up at work and I really need to ask you some questions about my paper-“

Derek held up a hand to stop Kyana before smiling. “It’s fine, Kyana. What can I help you with?”

Kyana let out a relieved breath before coming fully into his office and taking a seat across from him. She rummaged through her tattered backpack until she pulled out a notebook and pen.

“I’ve decided what I’m going to do my research paper on, but I’m having a very hard time finding much information. Magick folk are so secretive but of course I had to pick the most elusive Magick Folk to write a paper on…”

“Writing a paper on Magick Folk is a challenge but not impossible. Which of the Folk are you doing your paper on?” Derek asked.

Kyana sighed. “I’m doing my paper on Sparks.”

Derek let out a low whistle. “That is going to be a challenge. It’s believed that Sparks might even be a myth. What have you found so far?”

“Sparks are the top of the hierarchy of all the Magick Folk, being the most powerful. While some Folk must create their magic, Sparks _are_ magic.” Kyana read from her notebook. “Oh! They are also protectors and enforcers. They are the ones that punish other Folk that become dark and start hurting other beings whether it’s humans, werewolves, other Folk, and so on. Some early humans believed them to be gods and would pray to them for protection.”

“That’s not a bad start. What other information do you have?”

Kyana slumped. “That’s all I could find so far that came from actual credible sources. That’s why I came to you to see if you could give me some ideas on where I could find additional information.”

“Like you said, Sparks are elusive and there is not much written about them. As far as anybody knows, that last written record of any Spark was in the late 1340’s.”

“Wasn’t that around the time of the Black Death?” Kyana asked, already scribbling in her notebook.

“Yes. Some have speculated that the plague was magically induced because a group of Folk had gone dark and were draining people. They also theorize that the reason there was no more record of Sparks was because there was a massive war that lasted years and when it was over, the number of Sparks had diminished. They went into hiding to recover and to grow their numbers.”

Derek hid his smile as he watched his student writing at record speed. When she was finished, inquisitive brown eyes met his. “Do you believe that’s what happened?”

Derek shrugged. “Who knows. It could just be a coincidence or maybe there was a great war between the Folk with the Sparks at the forefront.” Derek paused for a moment before curiosity got the better of him. “Why choose Sparks? There are many different beings you could have chosen that has so much more information written about them. Why chose the most difficult?”

Kyana gave him a shy smile. “My grandmother has always been fascinated with Magick Folk, especially Sparks. She would tell me Sparks would stand up and protect people when they couldn’t protect themselves. She said Sparks had a great capacity for love and were extremely loyal and protective. She also said they weren’t perfect, that they could be devious little shits when they wanted to be. Also, they were terrifying when provoked, especially the alpha Sparks.”

“Alpha Sparks? I know some Magick Folk have secondary genders although rare, but I have never read anything about that with Sparks. How did your grandmother come across this information?” Derek asked.

“Like I said, not all the information I’ve got is exactly credible. Apparently, my grandmother found a journal of one of her ancestors. He was a Spark. An alpha Spark during the 19th century. When she was 15, she found it in her uncle’s attic that she was helping clean out after he had passed away. She managed to sneak it home with her and read most of it that night. However, the next morning, the journal had disappeared. She asked everybody about the journal, but they never saw it and didn’t even know it existed until she mentioned it. Nobody believed her. She wrote down everything she could remember, but every morning, the pages would either disappear or be blank. Now, she passes down what she remembers verbally to me.”

“Don’t you worry about any information you find for your paper will disappear?” 

“Not really. I experimented with what information stays and what disappears. It’s only the personal information from my ancestor that vanishes. Besides, I can’t use any of that information anyways because it’s not a certified source.” Kyana said, dejectedly.

“Hey,” Derek said, softly to get the girl’s attention. “What if I told you I know people that could speak with your grandmother and can determined if it is credible?”

Kyana’s eyes widened in shock. “That’s possible?”

Derek nodded. “If your grandmother is willing to talk to them, they can determine if what your grandmother read was in fact a genuine journal of a Spark. If it is determined that it is, that will be a huge breakthrough.”

Kyana sat frozen in her seat. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Derek asked, gently.

Kyana nodded slowly. “All these years, Grandma would try to tell anybody that would listen, but my dad and I were the only ones that ever believed her. I don’t think even Grandpa fully believed her.”

“Once her information is verified, she can finally have the last laugh.”

Kyana let out a startled laugh. “Oh god, she’ll be unbearable.” she laughed again, gleefully. 

Derek gave all the information Kyana would need to have her grandmother’s information verified. Kyana held the piece of paper with reverence. She was about to step out of the office when Derek called out to her.

“Oh, Kyana? I would pick another topic for your paper. I think what you have there is much too important for a first-year research project.” 

Kyana nodded and gave Derek a big grin.

 

********

“Hey Derek!”

Derek looked up from his grading to see Stiles striding across the coffee shop with a large sugar monstrosity that could in no way be mistaken for coffee in one hand and a normal looking drink in the other.

Derek smiled at Stiles in greeting as he plopped down next to Derek, setting the extra cup down by Derek's elbow. Derek took a sip, eyebrows rose in surprise because Stiles knew exactly how Derek liked his coffee. Stiles took a long pull of his own drink while Derek turned his eyes back to the paper he was grading to avoid looking at the long stretch of Stiles’ neck. He felt sweat bead across his forehead as he reached for his ice water.

After he finished his glass, he felt Stiles’ eyes on him.

“Dude, you okay?”

“Don’t call me dude.” he said, hoarsely, already striding to the counter that had the complimentary pitchers of ice water. He refilled his glass and drained it before filling it back up and going back to the table where Stiles’ looked at him with concern.

Derek ignored the look and attempted to go back to his grading. He jumped slightly when Stiles’ gently laid a hand on Derek’s forearm.

“I’m fine. Just a little behind on grading.” Derek sighed wearily and despite being behind in grading, he shoved the papers away.

Stiles looked unconvinced, but he let the matter drop.

“What you need is to take a break tonight and come to Supes with me tonight. There’s going to be a live band. I hear the band members are incubi.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek laughed. “Isn’t that a little dangerous? What if they put everybody under their thrall? Besides, you have Fridays off. Why do you want to go back into work?” 

“The bar is warded so nothing bad will happen and besides, they know what will happen if they break their word. And as for me going in on my day off, I’ll be there as a patron so big difference. Seriously, you work too hard and you really do need to take a break.” 

Ever since the night at Erica and Boyd’s, Derek and Stiles had started spending more and more time together. Derek found out quickly that they had a lot in common especially when Stiles found out about Derek’s secret stash of comics, thanks to Erica’s big mouth, it was like Derek became Stiles’ new best friend. They were constantly texting, going out to see the newest superhero movie or Stiles meeting him on campus for lunch before he goes to work at the bar in the evening. 

Derek cringed inwardly when he replayed the night at his friends’ apartment. He thought that Stiles was interested in him as more than friends, but after that night, he never flirted with him more than he would anybody else and Derek was just getting the vibe that he just wanted to be friends.

Which Derek was fine with. He really was. Take out any romantic possibility, Derek genuinely liked Stiles. He was funny, extremely intelligent and loyal to his friends. He was also bit of an asshole which Derek always appreciated in a friend. 

So, Derek tried to push out any thoughts of something more happening between the two of them, because friends would be the best route for them.

Who ever heard of an omega werewolf and a human becoming mates anyways? It just wouldn’t work. A human wouldn’t have the stamina required to keep up during heats, it can be difficult even for an alpha at times. Not to mention that it could be downright dangerous for the human. While an omega is not mindless during their heat, sometimes their control will slip. An alpha will quickly heal from a bite or claw, a human would not.

Stiles was right, he did need a break though. He never listened to an incubus band before, so it could be fun. 

Derek turned to Stiles to tell him he would go but got distracted by the harsh lines of fury on Stiles’ face as he watched the TV in the corner of the coffee shop.

Derek turned and felt his stomach curdle when he saw it was the local news playing. Another omega was found dead, cause of death unknown. The past few weeks, there have been several omega deaths however they were several counties over. The latest omega death though, a young girl that was newly presented, was only in the next county. Meaning, ever who was doing the killings were getting closer to Beacon Hills.

“You’re staying safe, right? I know you like jogging at night in the Preserve, but maybe you shouldn’t until they catch this bastard.” Stiles said, still watching the TV intently as if to memorize every detail the reporter was giving out.

In the back of his mind, Derek knew it was only out of concern that Stiles made the comment, but it still managed to royally piss him off.

“Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I have to hide. I can take care of my own goddamn self.” Derek hissed, gathering the papers he had been working on, not bothering to even put them in his satchel.

With papers crinkling under his arm, he stalked out of the coffee shop, Stiles’ hot on his heels.

“Derek, wait! I’m sorry! Damn it, will you please stop?” Stiles pleaded as he ran to catch up with Derek.

The cool autumn air help put a damper on his anger, enough for him to stop and let Stiles’ catch up.

Derek stared ahead stonily while Stiles clasped a hand on his shoulder. Derek tried valiantly to ignore the trill of electricity that shot through his body at Stiles’ touch.

“I’m sorry, Derek. I know you can take care of yourself, I mean jesus, the first night I met you, you took out an alpha without even being winded. I just, damn it, I care about you man, and the thought of something happening to you just makes me die a little inside.” Stiles muttered lowly, eyes to the ground.

Derek cleared his throat before asking, “You care about me?”

Stiles’ amber eyes shot up to meet his, the expression slightly hurt. “Why would you even ask that? Of course, I do.”

Derek felt like an asshole as he looked at Stiles’ crestfallen face. Of course, Stiles would worry about all his friends.

“I shouldn’t have rushed off. It’s just a knee jerk reaction when anybody tells me I can’t do something because I’m an omega. I know you were just worried, I shouldn’t have been a jerk about it.”

“I shouldn’t have just demanded for you to stop doing something, but damn it, ever who this is, they’re getting closer. Just please be careful.” 

Derek stared at Stiles, genuine concern for his safety coming off in waves.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to take any unnecessary risks.”

Stiles’ smile was one of relief. “Now, for making me chase your ass, you definitely need to come and listen to this band with me tonight. Pick you up at 8.”

Derek laughed. “I guess that will be my punishment, I’ve seen you dance before.”

“Hey, I have amazing moves, you just haven’t seen them in the right setting.” Stiles smiled slowly at Derek before giving him a wink.

All the blood rushed to Derek’s dick so quickly, he worried for a moment he would pass out. Thankfully, his satchel had fallen forward, covering his groin. He felt his face fill with heat, a surprising feat considering how he thought all the blood in his body was currently filling his cock.

Despite the cool air, he could feel his forehead and upper lip once again bead with sweat. 

As if knowing what effect Stiles’ had on Derek, his smile widened and let out a throaty laugh before bidding him goodbye.

Derek stood in the middle of the sidewalk, watching Stiles stride away, wondering how he was going to survive the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is so oblivious.
> 
> Okay, so this story is definitely going to be longer than 4 chapters. I just keep adding. Hope you all don't mind. :)
> 
> So, I have a ton of nieces and nephews so I've been sneaking in their names into the story. Emma in chapter 2 and Kyana in this chapter. I know, I'm a dork.
> 
> I hope everybody is having a fabulous holiday season and I'll be back soon with another update. 
> 
> Thank you everybody for all the love you all been showing me. Every comment, kudo, subscription has me doing a little happy dance!


	4. Chapter 4

“Jeez, Derek, pretty sure you’re cutting off your circulation in those pants.” Cora lazily observed as she lounged on his couch, watching TV and getting potato chip crumbs everywhere.

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag from Cora. He huffed when he saw that she had eaten most of his new bag of chips. He shoved the remainder back in his cabinet.

“What are you doing here? You have your own place. Make a mess there.”

“Nah, my roommate is a little busy with her girlfriend right now. I told her I’d be scarce for a few hours, so I thought I’d visit my favorite brother.” she said as she licked the excess salt off her fingers.

“I’m your only brother.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved his little sister’s legs out of the way so he could sit down. 

“So, how long are you going to be here?” Derek asked, eyeing the clock.

“Oh, just long enough to see Stilinski pick you up.” Cora said, nonchalantly.

Derek’s head jerked back to his sister. “What are you talking about?”

Cora laughed and sat up. “Oh please. Erica told me that she asked Stiles to watch Emma tonight but said he couldn’t. That he had a date. Stiles mainly hangs out with his dad, Scott or you so I figured, it had to be you. And those jeans proved my theory right.”

“Did he tell Erica it was a date?” Derek asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“Well no, he didn’t say it was a date, just said he couldn’t. Erica said he smelled all nervous, kind of like how Boyd smelled when he took her out on their first date. She said he was dressed up all nice and shit, not a flannel in sight.” Cora shrugged. “Obviously she was right. Will you finally tell Mom you’re dating now? She’s dying to meet him.”

Derek stared blankly at Cora for a moment, trying to process what she just told him. He ignored the pang of disappointment that Stiles didn’t say it was a date. Why should he say it was? They were just two friends hanging out. He was probably dressed up because he was hoping to pick somebody up at the bar.

A horrifying thought crossed Derek’s mind.

_Oh please, dear God, I hope Stiles doesn’t expect him to be his wing man._

Then the part of Cora said about their mother registered in his brain.

“Tell Mom what?”

Cora yawned, her legs stiffening as she stretched, one hand absently scratching at her stomach. “Mom thinks you and Stiles are dating.”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “And why does she think that?”

Cora accidently kicked Derek in the stomach as she stretched to reach the remote on the coffee table. Ignoring her brother’s grunt of pain, she continued. “Because you don’t hang out with anybody that’s not pack and now you’re with Stilinski all the time. The whole family knows you two are dating. We just don’t understand why you’re keeping it a secret.”

“We’re not dating! We’re just friends. Am I not allowed to have one non-pack friend?”

“Of course, but come on, we all know that’s not the case here. Peter said he ran into the two of you last week and he said Stiles stunk of arousal.

“Well Peter is full of shit. I didn’t smell anything.”

Cora sent him a sly look. “Peter did say maybe the arousal was aimed at him and not you. Peter was asking if Stiles were into more mature guys.”

Derek growled, eyes flashing. “Peter can stay the fuck away from him.”

Cora laughed. “Put your claws away. What would Mom say if she saw you wolfing out indoors?” 

“Fuck you.”

Cora grinned. “Love you too. Now, being the wonderful person that I am, I won’t wait around since, the more I think about it, I really don’t want to choke on the scent of your two’s emotions. I’m going to go babysit Emma now.”

“You just came here to torture me, didn’t you?”

“That’s my job as your baby sister.”

“You’re hanging around Peter way too much.”

Cora’s only response was to flip Derek off.

 

***********************

“Hey Derek, ready to…” Stiles trailed off, eyes growing wide. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times.

Derek ducked his head a little, a small smirk threatening to cross his newly, clean shaven face.

“Yeah, just let me grab my wallet and keys.”

Derek left Stiles at the door to grab his things off the kitchen counter. He took a deep, fortifying breath before going back to the door.

He couldn’t believe he let Erica talk him into shaving his beard. Well, she didn’t tell him to shave, it was his decision. Cora was barely out the door before he was on the phone with his best friend. After interrogating Erica for twenty minutes, she laughingly asked, _“Why all the questions? He’s your boyfriend.”_

_“He’s not my boyfriend.”_

Erica was quiet for a moment before howling in laughter. Literal howling. Derek was concerned the pack was going to show up at her and Boyd’s house.

_“You’re a dumbass. Do you not realize you’ve been dating since that night at my house?”_

_“No, we haven’t. He’s not even interested.”_

_“Do me a favor. Tonight, try to show him that you’re interested. Trust me, you’ll see what I’m talking about.”_

After he had hung up with Erica, he stared at himself in the mirror and decided to test her theory. He reached for his razor. Time to stop hiding.

When he had opened the door for Stiles, it was gratifying to see his reaction. His amber eyes turned darker and Derek could smell a slight scent of arousal coming from Stiles. 

When Derek walked back to the door, he took a long look at Stiles. He wasn’t dressed in his usual style of a flannel thrown over a t-shirt, jeans and converse. Instead, he was dressed in slim dark gray pants and a fitted black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms. The top couple of buttons were unbuttoned, showing off his clavicle. Derek bit back a whimper.

“You look good.” Derek told him, trying to keep his voice steady.

Stiles eyes lit up and his face flushed pink. He rubbed the back of his neck, giving Derek an embarrassed smile. “Thanks. My friend, Lydia, picked this out for me because she said I was not capable of dressing myself.” He laughed and then continued, “You though, you look amazing. I mean, you always look amazing, but wow. And I’m going to shut up now before I humiliate myself more.” Stiles muttered, eyes turned to the floor.

Warmth bloomed through his chest as he listened to Stiles ramble. Maybe Erica wasn’t so far off after all. Derek gave him a full smile and brushed Stiles’ shoulder with his. Stiles looked up and gave him what seemed to be a shy, hopeful smile.

When they got to the bar, the place was in full swing. The energy in the room flowed electric. There were several people on the dance floor, inhibitions lowered because an incubus’ power can’t be completely diminished, no matter how strong the wards are. 

Stiles saved the table with the best view of the band. They had barely sat down before Kira came over and placed their usual drink orders in front of them. Derek looked up puzzled, but Kira just gave him a smile and a wink before squeezing Stiles’ shoulder and was off to pick up more drinks that Scott was busy making at supernatural speed at the bar. 

“This is great, thanks for inviting me.” Derek said after a few songs.

Stiles grinned. “I heard this band was good, but didn’t realize they were this good.” 

Stiles looked down at Derek’s drink to see it was almost empty. “Let me get you another drink.”

Derek protested, that he could go get one, but Stiles waved him off and made his way to the bar. 

Now being alone at the table, Derek started to grow uncomfortable when he felt several set of eyes on him. There was a blonde man a table over, leering at him, a woman in the corner with brown hair and light eyes whose gaze was unnerving and another man with red hair and bulky build making his way to the table. His eyes glinted red in the dim light. 

Great, a fucking alpha.

Before the alpha could even speak, his eyes flashed red at someone behind Derek and growled.

Derek heard a snarl come from behind him, but Derek’s eyes stayed on the alpha in fascination. 

The red head’s face which had held a cocky expression, slowly drifted to terror. The man’s face turned ashen and in unnatural, jerky movements, his head moved to the side, baring his neck in submission to whoever was behind Derek.

Then the alpha’s body slumped to the floor as if like a puppet with it’s strings cut. Eyes wide with fright, the man scrambled up and all but ran out of the bar. 

“What the fuck?” Derek whispered in awe and turned around in his seat.

However, it was only Stiles standing rigidly behind him, gripping their drinks. As if feeling Derek’s eyes on him, his body relaxed and laughed nervously.

“Hey, let’s dance.” he said, putting the drinks on the table and grabbing Derek’s wrist before he could protest, pulling him onto the small, crowded dance floor.

Any questions about what had just happened, disappeared once Stiles pulled him into his body. 

Normally, Derek didn’t like being in a crowd but up close to Stiles with the hypnotic music playing, he found that he didn’t mind too much.

“I said I would show you my moves.” Stiles chuckled, eyes twinkling under the lights.

 

The upbeat song that had been playing, ended and morphed into a more slow, seductive song. As if on instinct, Derek turned so his back faced Stiles. Long, firm arms circled Derek’s waist, pulling at him until they were back to chest.

“Is this okay?” Stiles breathed into his ear. 

Derek nodded and stretched out his neck. Derek could feel and hear Stiles’ gasp before soft, plush lips skimmed over the tendon of his neck.

Derek groaned at the touch, his insides felt like molten heat, his cock pressed painfully against the fly of his pants.

One of Stiles’ hands ran slowly up his chest and then back down, stopping on his stomach while the other hand grabbed his hair, pulling his head back firmly but not painfully. Derek whined and pushed back until his ass was pressed against the cradle of Stiles’ groin. Derek’s breathing turned ragged when he felt Stiles’ hard cock flush against the cleft of his ass.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Stiles whispered. “May I touch you?”

“Please,” he breathed out, surprised that Stiles even heard him. He stretched out his neck more, baring it to him. Derek knew his eyes must be flashing. Derek’s eyes fell shut when Stiles’ hand slipped down further until he was holding the weight of Derek in his hand.

Teeth and lips teased at his neck as Stiles’ nose made it behind his ear and taking a deep breath, the hand in Derek’s hair pulled a little more firmly, but still being careful not to cause any actual pain.

Derek moaned brokenly as Stiles mouth moved up to his ear, biting and sucking at the lobe before his other hand started to rub Derek’s denim covered cock. Derek’s eyes rolled back as he moved with Stiles hand, wanting to come. 

Derek didn’t know how long they were like that until Scott’s urgent voice broke through.

“Stiles. Stiles! You need to get Derek out of here. He’s in heat. The band is struggling to keep their part of the bargain.”

Stiles and Derek both jerked away from each other. Derek could feel rivulets of sweat running down his temple, releasing his pheromones. He turned to Stiles who had a horrified look on his face. 

Derek felt as if his insides were being hollowed out. His body started to tremor. 

“Derek, let me take you home.” Stiles said gently. Derek saw that Stiles started to touch his shoulder to steer him out, but he moved his hand away.

Derek felt sick. He was a horrible omega. What omega doesn’t recognize the signs of pre-heat? The incubi band probably unintentionally made it full blown. The entire time, Stiles were reacting to his pheromones, not because of any genuine interest of him. 

Suddenly, Derek felt 14 again. “No. I’ll walk.”

“It’s not safe for you to-“ Stiles started to protest but stopped when Derek leveled him with a glare.

“I can take care of myself.” he barely managed to choke out before he was stalking out the door. He ignored Scott’s pitying look as he walked past.

“Derek, please.” Stiles called out, voice sounding strangely wet. 

Derek ignored him and this time, Stiles did not follow.

 

*********

This heat was even worse than his very first one. He tried everything, but couldn’t get any relief. 

All he wanted was Stiles, but he couldn’t have him.

His wolf was in despair, scratching at the surface, feeling rejected.

“You need to call him. He’s been calling me constantly.” Erica’s voice came out tinny through the speaker of his phone.

Derek stared blankly up at his bedroom ceiling, the heat cramps giving him a small break.

“No.”

“Derek, honey. I don’t know what happened, but you need to speak with him. He’s a mess. He even tried to go to your place to check on you, but luckily Scott talked him out of it.”

“It’s probably just the after effects of the heat pheromones. Even human are affected without realizing it.” Derek said, dully.

“Oh honey…is that what you think?” Erica said softly.

“Isn’t it? I saw him earlier that day and I was going through pre-heat. Everything was motivated because of that.”

“Snap out of it, Derek. There are a lot of people that care for you and it’s not motivated because you’re a goddamn omega. Why won’t you believe somebody could love you for you. I’ve seen how Stiles is around you and he could not give one fuck about your secondary gender. He gives a fuck about _you_.” Erica growled in frustration.

Derek sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have turned his phone back on, but he figured somebody from his pack would be breaking down his door if he kept up with the radio silence for much longer. It had just been on not even a minute before Erica was calling. He knew he shouldn’t have picked up.

“Will you leave me alone if I call him?”

“Derek,” she whined. “I love you and I don’t like seeing you in pain. Just think about it, okay? Now get some rest while you can. Boyd will be stopping by on his way home from work tonight to make sure you are stocked up with plenty of supplies.”

Derek sighed, wearily. “I love you too, Erica.”

After he hung up, he scrolled through all the missed calls and text messages. Most were from Stiles. He didn’t listen or read any of the messages but instead just called him to get it over with.

It barely rang once before Stiles was answering with a breathy hello.

“Hi.” Derek said, not sure how to begin. 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything? I’m so sorry, you were acting different at the coffee shop, I should have known you were about to go into heat. I’m such an idiot to take you to see an incubi band so close to your heat. You probably think I’m a world class creep-“

Derek continued to listen to Stiles in confusion as he rushed along with apologies.

“Stiles, why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing. My pheromones made you do things without your consent and that’s just …” Derek swallowed roughly.

“What are you talking about? Your pheromones didn’t make me do anything. Yeah, you smelled amazing, but everything I did, I did because I wanted to. I’ve been dying to…well…I mean, I should have known something was wrong when you were returning my attention. You were just so open to me and I should have known. I feel like I took advantage. I’d understand if you never want to speak to me again.” Stiles finished, and Derek could practically hear the heartbreak in his voice.

Derek sat up against his headboard, hope blooming in his heart. He thought back to all their interactions since that night at his friends’ house. Everything clicked into place. A smile split his face and he laughed. Erica was right, he was a dumbass.

“Stiles, have you been courting me this entire time?”

There was a pause and then an uncertain, “Yes?”

Derek laughed again and suddenly, the vice that have been squeezing his chest was gone.

As if noticing the positive change in Derek, Stiles asked tentatively, “When you’re free, can I take you out on a proper date. Only if you want to.”

“I’d like that.” Derek agreed quickly. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and knew his heat was about to flare up again.

“If you need anything, let me know, okay?” Stiles sensing the phone call coming to an end.

An idea came to Derek as he remembered the other night. Stiles’ body enveloping his, hands on his body, lips on his neck. And that voice in his ear. His body shivered pleasantly. 

While it wouldn’t be safe for Stiles to physically help him through his heat, there were other ways he could. It could definitely make his heat more bearable.

“There is something you could help me with. If you’re up for it.”

“Anything, just name it.” Stiles agreed, eagerly. 

“Talk me through my heat.”

Derek felt his cock jump when he heard Stiles take a ragged breath.

“Are you sure? It’s not your heat influencing you, is it?” Stiles asked, almost sounding vulnerable.

Derek melted a little inside. “It’s not the heat talking.” he said, softly.

Derek started to feel nervous as the silence dragged on. Was he mistaken?

Then, in a much deeper voice that caused Derek’s body feel like it was going up in flames, answered.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Derek's beard. :(
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be in Stiles POV. I have yet to write a multi-chapter fic in one person's POV. 
> 
> I wrote a big portion of this chapter out and didn't like where it was going so I scrapped it. There is an alternative scene from the bar and also the Derek and Cora scene. I felt it was either going too fast or I didn't like the direction it was going. If anybody is curious about it, I could post it in the comments or on my neglected tumblr. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for all the love with the comments, kudos, and subscriptions. You are all my angels. Now, everybody have a great and safe New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles?” Derek asked, his tone serious.
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> "Are we going steady now? Do I get to wear your letterman jacket?”
> 
> Stiles couldn’t help it, he started laughing. “Oh, fuck you dude.”
> 
> “I’m growing old here waiting for you to fuck me.” came Derek’s amused reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible dub con. See end notes for warning.

Claudia always knew her son was special.

The month before Stiles was born, Claudia was laughing so hard at something her husband had said, suddenly, big fluffy snow flakes started to rain down on them, collecting on their hair and clothes. Claudia and John looked around in shock, having difficult time processing what they were seeing.

Snow wasn’t unusual for northern California.

However, it was unusual for it to snow in August.

In their living room.

Claudia knew neither John or herself caused the snow because they were only human.

She looked down at her extended belly, eyes widening when the baby started kicking happily.

“John, you don’t think. . .”Claudia started off hesitantly.

John shook his head. “No, if he was Magick Folk, that means one of us would have to be. It’s hereditary. Except for-“

“Sparks. It’s not passed down.”

John’s face became grim. He shook his head. “Sparks aren’t real.”

It was only a few days later when a man in his 30’s with a no-nonsense face and flashing silver eyes showed up at their door when they realized, Sparks were real.

The man’s name was Lucas and he was to be Stiles’ mentor. Since Sparks were rare, when their powers manifest in the womb, Sparks can feel the influx of power. It’s the responsibility of the closest adult Spark to mentor the child until they had full control of their powers. They would also mentor the parents as well. It was much easier when the parents were supernatural themselves. 

It was more difficult with human parents because despite them knowing about the supernatural world, it was harder for them to suspend their disbelief on exactly how powerful their child was.

At first, John was set against having some strange man he didn’t know intruding on his family. Claudia was a little more open though and convinced John to just give Lucas a chance.

Stiles ended up being a home birth since Lucas said it would be to dangerous for the birth to happen in a hospital.

“What? Am I just supposed to trust you to deliver my child?” John hissed as he tried to stay quiet so not to upset Claudia as she breathed through a particularly strong contraction.

“Yes. I’m far more qualified than any doctor. All Sparks are trained for this in the event we are called to become a mentor. I will teach your son the same. Please John, if anybody finds out what he is before he’s ready…please don’t make me have to tell you about the people that hunt child sparks. What they do to them when they have them.”

Lucas’ stern façade splintered as he pleaded earnestly with John. 

John gave his consent but gave Lucas a warning. “If something goes wrong and my wife and son are hurt, by god, I’ll find a way to kill you.”

Lucas nodded stiffy. “Understood.”

When Stiles was born, the room shook at the force of his cry causing both John and Claudia to cringe and cover their ears. Electricity flew from his little fingers and his eyes practically sizzled molten silver. Items around the room whipped around as if being thrown around in a gale storm.

Lucas struggled for a moment before he was able to subdue the baby. Suddenly, the electricity was gone, and the room was peaceful. The baby quietly studied Lucas with large amber eyes like his mother’s.

When handed to his mother, the little boy practically cooed happily up at his parents, eyes bright and curious.

Lucas slumped against the wall stunned and drained.

“Is that normal for a spark birth?” John asked.

Lucas shook his head and looked up at his protégé’s father. “It’s going to take more than just me to mentor him. I’m going to need the help of the Great Dame because even as an infant, your son is even more powerful than me….maybe even more so than the Great Dame herself.”

Claudia hugged her son closer as John and Lucas made plans.

 

**********************************

 

Stiles was an idiot. 

He paced around his apartment, his phone on redial that connected him once again to Derek’s voicemail. Stiles left yet another message that he knew that Derek wouldn’t listen to. 

He thought once again about going over to Derek’s apartment, but he knew Scott was right, that he needed to give Derek space. 

He still couldn’t believe that he missed something as simple of Derek’s pre-heat. Stiles had been so focused lately on catching whoever from the Magick folk that was going on an unmated omega draining spree, it was keeping him on edge, especially since they were now getting closer to Beacon Hills. 

Closer to Derek.

Stiles blew out a frustrated breath and considered calling Erica again but nixed that idea very quickly because she told him to quit calling, that Derek would come around in his own time.

His phone rang, and he rushed to answer it before checking to see who was calling.

“You’re over analyzing things again.” Lucas used as a way of greeting in his customary bored voice.

“Well hello to you too.” Stiles managed a small smile at hearing his old mentor’s voice. 

“I was at Machu Picchu, re-charging after a particular nasty battle with an Unseelie when all I could feel was all your angst. You know how I feel about emotions. I don’t like them.”

Stiles laughed at Lucas’ almost monotone voice, but he still could detect that hint of fondness he held for Stiles.

“I fucked up Luke.” Stiles said, running his hand through his already messy hair.

“Then un-fuck it.”

Stiles huffed out a breath and told Lucas everything from the omega killings to not catching on to Derek going into heat.

“I mean, I was coming back from getting our drinks and here’s this big alpha werewolf approaching Derek. His aura just dripped with lust and cruelty. I forced him to submit to me and almost broke his neck in the process. I could barely contain myself.”

“I think that showed a great amount of restraint. If somebody like that was approaching my mate, I would have broken their neck.”

“You’re missing the point. My concentration is shot. I should have caught this killer by now. I should have seen Derek’s heat coming and not taken him to see a goddamn incubi band. He probably hates me now, thinking I was trying to take advantage.”

“Stiles, listen to me.” Lucas ordered, tone serious. “You’ve known since you were 12 that this man was your mate. You’ve waited for years for an opportunity to court him and now that you can, your instincts are blocking everything else out until you successfully claim him. Don’t be so harsh on yourself.” he said, almost kindly.

“I think maybe I should assign this case to somebody else until I’m more clear-headed.”

Lucas hummed in agreement. “Ari would be good for this case. She’s been begging for something more challenging.”

“I’ll put the orders through. Now, in the meantime, I need to pray to The Mother that Derek will forgive me and accept my claim.”

“Just make sure before he makes that decision, he knows all of you. If he becomes your mate, he has a right to know exactly what that entails.” Lucas said sternly.

“I will. I wouldn’t want him to go in blindsided. I just hope he will still consider me.”

“Just make sure it sooner than later. Remember, I was still in Beacon Hills when he presented. Even I still have nightmares from Talia Hale’s rage. The poor boy doesn’t think he’s worth more than being an omega. Make sure you show him he’s much more than that. Honesty is definitely the best policy.”

“Strange you would say that when you blew out the lights on the western seaboard when I told Scott what I was.” Stiles teased.

“It was more than that. You turned his sandcastle into a real castle and I was left to clean up the mess. You’re lucky that Scott turned out to practically be your brother and knew the importance to keeping that information secret. That could have gone wrong in so many ways.”

Stiles laughed and started to reply but his phone beeped with an incoming call.

“I’ve got to go, it’s Derek.”

Stiles quickly said his goodbyes and answered.

********************************

“Yes.” Stiles said, feeling heat and magic flush through his body at Derek asking him to help him through his heat.

He heard Derek’s relieved breath that ended on a low rumble that made Stiles achingly hard. 

_Please don’t let me fuck this up. He deserves so much._

“Stiles? If you’re not comfortable doing this-“ Derek started.

“Oh god, I do Derek. I really, really do.” Stiles interrupted, not realizing how long he had gone quiet. Obviously long enough for Derek to think that Stiles had changed his mind.

“Where are you right now? Are you on the bed? Tell me.” Stiles commanded, trying to feel out if that was what Derek needed.

A hitched breath. “I’m on my bed.” There was a hesitation before Derek added almost shyly, “I’m naked.”

Stiles bit back a groan as he pictured Derek stretched out on the bed, sweat from his heat glistening on his skin. 

Stiles double checked his wards of his apartment, especially his sound proofing since he knew he had werewolf neighbors. Once he was satisfied that his wards were strong, he took a deep breath and put the phone on speaker.

“Do you want me to tell you what to do? Tell you how to make yourself feel good, to make yourself ready for me?” Stiles said as he got comfortable on his own bed. 

There was a whispered “fuck” on the other end and ragged breathing before Derek all but grunted his consent.

Stiles couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his face, thankful that Derek couldn’t see it. Derek had spent most of his adult life fighting the stereotype of his birth that it was a struggle for him to admit that he wanted somebody else to take control for a little while.

Stiles was honored that Derek trusted him enough that he could let go with him.

“Good. If I tell you to do something that you don’t like, I’m trusting you to tell me. Understand?”

A more subdued, “yes,” followed.

“I want you to take your left hand and run it softly down your neck. Let your fingers barely touch your skin. Let them run all the way down your chest and back up. I want you to put your right hand above your head, as if it was being held down.”

Stiles magically enhanced his hearing until he could hear the whisper of skin on skin over the other line. A quiet groan escaped from Derek.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels good. Almost like a tickle.” Derek replied, hoarsely.

“Now let that hand trail down to pinch your right nipple then your left. Keep doing it until they’re puffy and sensitive. Can you do that for me, baby?” Stiles asked, breathing turning ragged as he ran his hand over the ridge of his hard cock through his sweat pants.

“Fuck Stiles…” Derek moaned. Stiles could hear rustling and the squeak of the bed. He could just imagine Derek’s back arching as he went back and forth, pinching his nipples until they were red and tender. Derek’s moans turned into subvocal growls that had Stiles’ body flushing.

Stiles gripped the base of his dick to keep from coming. His clothes were gone the second Derek started moaning.

“God Der, you sound so gorgeous. The sounds you make…god, you have no idea what you’re doing to me just by listening to you.” 

“Tell me, I want to know.” Derek groaned.

Stiles thumped his head against his headboard. “I’m picturing you on your bed, being so good for me, getting yourself ready for me. You’ve barely been touched and you’re making all these beautiful sounds, I just want to drown in them. Then I wonder how you’d sound when you’re being fucked. How you would sound being fucked by me.”

An inhuman growl came through the speaker of Stiles’ phone, a clear sign that Derek had temporarily wolfed out. 

Stiles procured some lube and started to stroke himself, not able to resist anymore. Derek let out a pained moan when he could clearly hear what Stiles was doing.

“Ready for more?”

“Yes, hurry the fuck up.” Derek growled in frustration causing Stiles to let out a surprised huff of laughter.

“You got someplace you need to be, sweetheart?”

“I’m nobody’s sweetheart.” 

The finality of the statement ran over Stiles like cold water.

“I was hoping you would be my sweetheart.” Stiles said quietly.

It was so silent, Stiles thought Derek had hung up for a moment.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, his tone serious.

“Yes?”

"Are we going steady now? Do I get to wear your letterman jacket?”

Stiles couldn’t help it, he started laughing. “Oh, fuck you dude.”

“I’m growing old here waiting for you to fuck me.” came Derek’s amused reply.

Still chuckling, Stiles slipped down more on his bed, getting comfortable. “We can’t have that, can we? I don’t want you to get too old before hearing you fuck yourself on that big fake knot I know you have.”

“Fuck you.” Derek said a little too breathily.

Stiles smirked even though Derek couldn’t see it. “I thought that was the point.”

Stiles continued to tease Derek, telling him where to move, how to touch until Derek was a whimpering mess.

“Please,” Derek begged a while later as he worked three fingers into his hole as Stiles commanded.

“Please what, baby?” Stiles groaned out as his hand flew over his cock, imagining Derek on his hands and knees, working his fingers in his ass.

“I need something more.” Derek managed through a moan, his heat having fully flared up.

“Get your toy and use your slick to get it wet.” Stiles could hear background noise and surmised that was exactly what Derek was doing. 

“Ready.” Derek panted out, his voice a little shaky with need.

Stiles panted along with Derek, the need to come had put him on razor edge. “Fuck yourself but imagine it’s my cock. My cock filling you up, fucking into you.”

“Stiles!” Derek moaned loudly as he impaled himself on the toy and suddenly Stiles could _see_ everything.

He could see Derek in his room.

He could see how Derek had somehow propped up the toy he was using and was riding it hard, body covered in sweat, slick sliding down his inner thighs. Derek’s dark hair was shiny and wet from perspiration. 

“Fuck Derek….oh fuck!” Stiles watched, not comprehending how this was happening. Derek’s back arched more at hearing Stiles’ exclamation, head tilted back to show off his vulnerable throat, eyes closed tight.

“Fuck Stiles, I wish it was you. Bet you’d feel so good.” Derek moaned so wantonly, it almost had Stiles coming on the spot.

His gut felt hot and heavy as he watched his mate take that fake knot at a brutal pace, wishing desperately that it was his cock filling him up, plugging him tight with his very real knot.

Derek was hanging on to his headboard as he continued to slam down on the toy, his flushed, hard cock slapping against his abs, precum smearing along his skin as he chanted Stiles’ name. The bed shook dangerously under the onslaught as Derek chased his pleasure. Stiles’ knot formed so quickly, he felt slightly dizzy. It was hot in his hand, but oh how he wished it was buried deep inside Derek instead.

Stiles’ moans had to be just as loud as Derek’s, as he imagined it was him fucking Derek, grabbing his thick thighs as Stiles’ hips would snap up to meet Derek’s as he rode him.

“So gorgeous Der. So good for me.” Stiles walked closer to croon in his ear. 

Stiles watched the goosebumps pebble across Derek’s skin. 

“Want me to touch you? Stroke your big cock as you fuck yourself on your toy, imagining it was me?” Stiles breathed out, wishing he really could touch him.

“Yes!” Derek cried out brokenly as Stiles moaned in pleasure/pain at the picture Derek made.

Derek’s eyes shot open, eyes blazing omega blue, staring up at the ceiling at the sound of Stiles’ moans. If he had looked to his right, he would have seen Stiles’ hazy silhouette. 

“Please Stiles, I need to come…” Derek begged.

Without thinking, a tendril of magick infused into Stiles’ voice. 

“Come for me.” He ordered, his voice thick with need and magick.

Derek’s body stiffened in surprise as his head flew back and he roared out his pleasure, come painting his stomach and part of his chest. 

Stiles’ eyes closed as his own orgasm ripped through him, causing the air around him to heat and spark. Stiles struggled for breath as if everything had been sucked out of him.

Taking deep gulps of air, Stiles opened his eyes and could only see his own bedroom again, covered in his own come, phone still beside him.

Over the phone, Stiles’ could hear Derek also struggling to regain his breath.

“You okay?” Stiles asked after a few moments.

“I’m great.” Derek slurred happily, body most likely needing sleep after expending that much energy.

Stiles stayed on the phone with Derek to make sure he rehydrated and ate something. Stiles made plans to call him in the morning and made sure Derek was in a good headspace before he hung up.

It was only later, after he had showered and was staring blankly at his TV screen as some late night show played that he realized what actually happened.

Sparks might be magickly strong, but they couldn’t astral project.

It was extremely rare, but there was only one reason a Spark would be able to project.

That meant that Derek was more than just his mate.

A smile formed as Stiles reverently whispered the words into the empty room.

“True mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Stiles accidently astral projects into Derek's room while helping Derek through his heat over the phone. He sees Derek pleasuring himself without his knowledge.
> 
> There will be more backstory on Stiles later in the story. The majority of my stories have an explicit rating, yet I have such a difficult time writing explicit scenes. I hope it wasn't too bad!
> 
> So, tada! Stiles is a Spark which I know was a surprise to absolutely no one! lol
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos, comments and subs! 
> 
> And in case nobody has told you today....you are amazing and a blessing. Never forget that.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, apparently my ancestor served directly under the Fox. Who is the Fox?” Kyana asked Derek. When Kyana got no response, she looked up from her notes and found her professor smiling down at his phone.

“Professor Hale?”

Derek quickly looked up and put his phone away, embarrassed he got caught by his student. Stiles had been texting him all day. They had been making plans to go see a movie and then dinner at a local diner after. Since his heat, Stiles and Derek have been inseparable but agreed to take it slow. It was hard to believe that his first official date with Stiles was over two months ago. He still remembered how nervous he was.

 

“Hi, glad you made it.” Stiles greeted with a soft smile on his face as he opened the door to his apartment wider to let Derek in.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Derek said almost too stiffly due to nerves. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

It had been over a week since the night on the phone and the first time he’s seen Stiles since then. Once his heat was over, he was behind with work since he had to take an unplanned absence, so he worked hard to get caught back up. 

That didn’t stop Derek and Stiles to talk on the phone every day since then.

Derek stepped into Stiles small but tidy apartment, breathing in Stiles’ scent that permeated every part of the place. He felt slightly drunk from the smell, so he forced himself to take more shallow breaths. He concentrated on the food that Stiles was making instead.

“That smells delicious.” Derek said, his stomach decided at that moment to growl. He felt the tip of his ears heat up in embarrassment.

Stiles laughed. “I take that as a compliment. It’s about ready. Want anything to drink while we wait?”

Derek declined right as the oven timer went off. “Be right back.” Stiles said as he went to take the food out of the oven.

Derek walked over to one of the bookshelves in the living room to see what kind of books Stiles liked. Anything to get his mind off at how nervous he was. He felt like a teenager on his first date. 

Nobody had tried courting him since he first presented. When he was still young, anybody that had any interest was quickly scared off at the thought of Derek’s mother. Everybody heard about that fiasco. Then as he got older, with the help of scent blockers, most thought he was an alpha. The ones that figured out he was omega, they were more concerned about a night in bed than a lifelong commitment. 

He had forgotten what it was like to be courted but he was still kicking himself for not recognizing the signs. Stiles taking him to movies that Derek wanted to see. Showing up with coffee, just the way he liked it. Bringing him his favorite pastry from the coffee shop around the corner when he was stressed from work. Doing anything he could to impress his sisters and best friends.

Now he was making him a homemade meal. Derek smiled to himself at Stiles’ attempts of old fashioned courting. Derek found it charming how serious and earnest Stiles was taking the courtship.

Derek was so lost in thought he wasn’t aware that Stiles was behind him until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

“Hungry?” Stiles asked, wisely ignoring Derek’s startled jump.

“Starving.”

Derek followed Stiles’ to his small three-piece bistro set where he had dinner laid out.

“Is that rosemary chicken?” Derek asked, mouth starting to water.

On the table was rosemary chicken on a bed of roasted sweet potatoes, carrots, squash and other various vegetables. It was Derek’s favorite dish.

“Yeah, I, um, asked Laura what your favorite meal was.” Stiles’ answering Derek’s unasked question. He continued, “I was surprised it wasn’t steak.”

“What? Just because I’m a werewolf, I only eat red meat, preferably still bloody?” Derek teased.

Stiles’ cheeks turned pink as he bit his plump lower lip nervously, looking down. He then looked back up with a small grin. “I guess that’s what I get for assuming.”

Seeing that Stiles was nervous and was trying so hard to make a good impression made Derek’s heart skip a beat. It also made his own nervousness disappear.

Derek and Stiles got settled at the table and started to eat. At the first bite of the chicken, Derek let out an involuntary moan causing Stiles’ face to turn red. Stiles squirmed in his seat. Derek smirked at Stiles when he smelled a spike of arousal coming from him.

Stiles’ let out an embarrassed groan as he covered his face with his hands. Derek moved his chair around until he was sitting closer to Stiles. He gently pulled down Stiles’ hand from his face before rubbing his nose and cheek against Stiles’ heated cheek. 

Stiles stilled, obviously knowing the significance of what Derek was doing. Derek let a hand swipe down the back of Stiles’ neck before giving a playful tug at Stiles’ earlobe with his teeth as he continued to scent mark him. Stiles’ breathing hitched as he turned his head to look at Derek.

“Derek?” he asked and Derek answered by capturing his lips with his own. Stiles sighed into the kiss, opening under the insistent heat of Derek’s lips. Derek swiped at his lips before exploring the inside of Stiles’ mouth, tasting slightly of rosemary. 

Derek was so focused on the kiss he hadn’t realized that Stiles had moved to straddle his lap burying his hands in Derek’s thick hair. 

Derek’s hands slipped under Stiles’ shirt, feeling warm skin as Stiles. . .

“Professor Hale!”

Derek jerked out of the memory and looked at his student in horror.

Derek knew that Kyana clearly could tell what Derek had been daydreaming about, but very wisely ignored it to let her professor save face.

Another reason she was one of his favorites.

“So, who’s the Fox?” she asked again.

Derek took a moment to collect himself before answering. “As there is a hierarchy with Magik Folk, there is also one within Sparks. You have your normal, run of the mill Sparks and then the knights, commanders and generals. On the top of the hierarchy is the Great Dame or Grand Master. They are the most powerful. The Fox, they’re just slightly below the Great Dame or Grand Master. They are the right hands, the eyes. They see everything. I guess you could say the second most powerful. They are the masters of deception and cunning. From my studies, your ancestor must have been a powerful spark to be under the command of the Fox.”

Kyana eyes were wide as she listened to Derek. She turned to make more notes.

Derek frowned. “I thought you were unable to keep personal notes about your ancestor. How are you able to now?”

Kyana fiddled with her pen and ducked her head to hide her face behind her blonde hair.

“Miss Sharpe?” Derek asked sternly.

“I might have learned how to enchant the paper.” she mumbled but Derek still heard her clear as a bell.

“You did what? It’s extremely dangerous for a non-magik person to suddenly start performing magic. One wrong incantation, you could get yourself killed.”

“I know, I just thought since I have a Spark in my family tree that- “

“It doesn’t work that way.” Derek said sternly, but not unkindly.

“I won’t mess with magic again. I just thought, I don’t know, I was more than just a boring human.” Kyana said, miserably.

“Miss Sharpe, there is absolutely nothing boring about you. You make your own destiny, not what you’re born with.” Derek said but continued, “I mean, you are possibly helping prove that not only Sparks are real, but they are still around. That’s not insignificant.”

Kyana smiled before turning serious again. “I called your contact. She’s putting me in contact with someone that can verify my grandmother’s information. I was wondering if you would go with me when the time comes.”

“I’d be happy to go with you.” Derek smiled at his student. 

Kyana started to say something else but there was a knock on his office door. Telling by the heartbeat, he knew exactly who it was. “Come in Stiles.”

Stiles opened the door and peeked his head in. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, we were about to finish up here. I’ll see you class tomorrow, Kyana.”

“Thanks for your help today. I’ll let you know when I have a day and time.” Kyana gathered up her things and smiled at both Derek and Stiles on her way out.

Once Kyana was gone, Stiles leaned down and gave Derek a slow and lingering kiss before plopping a white paper bag down on his desk.

“Did you get me an empanada?” Derek asked, judging by the smell coming from the bag.

“I know they’re your favorite.” Stiles said smiling as he sat in Kyana’s vacated chair. He propped his feet up on Derek’s desk, causing Derek to scowl at him. Stiles gave him a wicked grin in response.

Something in Stiles’ scent was off. Derek immediately grew worried.

“What’s the matter?” 

The grin slid off Stiles’ face. “Well, that pastry might also be an apology empanada. I have to cancel tonight.” Stiles said, not explaining further.

While Derek could tell that Stiles was genuinely sorry, it wasn’t like him not to be open.

“Is everything okay? Anything I could do?” Derek couldn’t help to ask.

An emotion flickered across Stiles face, but it happened so fast that Derek couldn’t decipher it. “No, it’s fine. I just need to help some friends out. Maybe next Friday I could take you out?”

Derek shoulders slumped. “I have a pack dinner that night.” Derek stopped for a moment before hesitantly asking, “Unless you would like to join me?”

Derek felt his heart race. Did he just ask Stiles to come with him to a pack dinner? 

Judging by the looks on Stiles’ face, he knew what a big deal it was to ask non-pack to a pack event. 

“I would love to, but are you sure?” Stiles asked, leaning forward in his chair.

“I’m very sure.” Derek smiled, stating more confidently. 

The scent of happiness burst through the room.

“What time are you picking me up?”

 

*****************************

Stiles strode across the field, frost that clung to the grass caused a crunching sound beneath his Converse. When he made it to the tree line, the residual aura of fear still clung to the surroundings. Stiles gritted his teeth to control his rage. He already knew what happened. Whoever was killing omegas was now in Beacon Hills.

“What the fuck happened, Ari?”

Ari, a highly decorated knight couldn’t contain the tiny shiver of fear at Stiles’ fury even though it wasn’t directed at her.

Stiles closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. His eyes flew open, flashing silver. He smelled death clinging to the trees deeper in the forest. 

 

“Sir, there has been another death. A Fae omega.” 

Stiles felt sick. The Fae were one of the rare ones of the Magik Folk to have a secondary gender. However, omegas were extremely rare. They were normally only found among the royal court.

He needed to be sure though. He directed Ari to take him to the body. When they made it to the spot, Stiles could feel his own aura crackle. Ari was stoic, but a small whimper of fear still slipped out.

Laying on the cold ground was the lifeless body of Lady Aoife, the omega princess who was the direct descendant of the very first Seelie queen. Her glimmering, radiant aura was completely snuffed out, just a blackened shell. 

Rage and sorrow waged war inside Stiles. This death was hitting him particularly hard since Aoife was his friend. 

He had failed his friend. 

Stiles paced, something niggling at him. Then everything seemed to snap together.

“Ari? The last victim, wasn’t she a dragon shifter? The news said she was a direct descendant of Draco. Is that right?”

“Yes, sir.” Air answered quickly.

“I need to look into the files of the other victims, but if I’m right, they’re targeting omegas that are the descendants of the first of their lines.”

Ari gave Stiles an alarmed look. “Sir, if that’s the case, they’re going to go after- “

Fear that Stiles have never felt, rolled through him along with an even stronger surge of protectiveness. 

“Derek. They’re coming for Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so late and a little short. I've been trying very hard to update on Sundays/Mondays, but this was my one Sunday a month to work which is a long shift. On top of that, I had to work 6 days in a row so it really cut into my writing time. As long as nothing happens, I should be back to my regular posting time this coming Sunday/Monday. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love I've received on this story. You all have no idea how that makes me feel. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non-con drug use and violence. See warnings in end notes.

Derek gritted his teeth. “You’re lying.”

A muscle twitched in Dr. Atwood’s jaw. Pale blue eyes appraised him coolly. “I’m not.” 

The doctor then turned to a devastated Kyana and her grandmother. “I’m sorry, but your ancestor was a very accomplished human magik user that believed he was a Spark. Nothing more.” He told the women with a soft and compassionate look on his face.

Once again, Derek could hear that goddamn blip in the man’s heart. It was extremely soft, but it was there.

Derek’s nostril flared in anger and got a whiff of Atwood’s scent. It was a confusing mix of omega shifter and something other, but the scent was very faint as if he was deliberately trying to come across as human.

Derek’s distrust of the doctor grew.

“I believe you’re mistaken. You have barely looked at the evidence or listened to Mrs. Sharpe oral history. I think-“ the slender hand of Mrs. Sharpe stopped him. She looked at him and shook her head, her face grim.

She then turned to Dr. Atwood and plastered a fake smile on her face. “We are most sorry we’ve taken up so much of your time. We’ll show ourselves out.”

Once they were in the parking lot of Atwood’s office, Derek started to pace, furious of the man’s disregard of any possible proof that they had. More so when he had lied saying that Mrs. Sharpe’s ancestor wasn’t a Spark. 

“Calm down, honey.” Mrs. Sharpe said, soothingly. At first, he thought she was talking to Kyana but when she carefully grabbed his hand and patted it, he realized she was speaking to him. He looked down and saw his claws were out. He quickly retracted them.

“I can get somebody else. I don’t know why, but he was lying, I could hear it in his heart beat.” 

Mrs. Sharpe shook her head. “No, I know the truth. I know what I read that day.”

Kyana stared at her grandmother with large eyes. “You’re not giving up, are you, Grandma?”

“I’m just coming to the realization that maybe this is a good thing. Sparks are notoriously secretive and there must be a reason for it. Maybe if I exposed them, it would cause more harm than good.” Mrs. Sharpe, who was still holding Derek’s hand, gave it a squeeze before letting go and taking her granddaughter’s arm.

He said his goodbyes to his student and her grandmother and got into his car. He gripped his steering wheel tightly and growled in frustration.

That past two weeks have been strange to say the least. Stiles had been spending every waking moment with Derek, which Derek normally would love, but there was just something off about Stiles. Stiles wasn’t giving his full attention to Derek when they’re together, especially if they are outside of their respective apartments. He was distracted, eyes always darting around the room, alert. 

The only time he seemed more focus was the dinner with Derek’s pack. Derek could smell Stiles’ nervousness about meeting his parents, especially Talia. Derek told him repeatedly after the dinner there was no reason for him to worry because it was obvious his parents approved of him.

Derek did over hear Peter making the comment that an omega werewolf and human mating would never work. Derek growled at his uncle, but he didn’t think Stiles had heard the exchange.

It was only later that he thought maybe he had. 

When ever they are going at it hot and heavy, Derek would try to initiate going further, but Stiles would also give him a strained smile and back off.

At first, Derek wasn’t trying to take it personal. Stiles just wasn’t ready and that was okay. However, after Peter’s comment, Derek started to worry that Stiles was having second thoughts, or he didn’t want to go further for fear of Derek losing control.

That insidious thought gained more traction the more distant Stiles got. He could be sitting next to Derek, but it was like he was in a whole other world.

Maybe he could get his mind off things tonight when they meet up at Supes. There was another band playing- no incubi band this time- that they were going to listen to. Erica and Boyd were going to join them later in the evening.

Derek knew that afterwards, he was going to have the conversation he’d been avoiding with Stiles. He’s been so afraid that Stiles was going to tell him it wasn’t going to work, but he knew he had to know for his own sanity. 

Get it over with quickly to prevent further heartbreak.

Who was he kidding? Derek will be wrecked if Stiles decided to end their courtship. 

Derek’s wolf had already recognized Stiles as his mate.

And Derek’s heart had realized he was in love with him.

******************************************

Stiles cringed when Lucas burst into Ari’s house. Ari, who Stiles finally convinced to sit down, jumped up to attention. Stiles looked up briefly from the files that littered her dining room table to Lucas’ sparking eyes, body rigid with anger.

“Goddamn it, Stiles, why didn’t you tell me?” Lucas hissed, his normally emotionless face, filled with outrage.

Stiles slumped in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling a thousand years old. “Tell you what?”

Lucas spared a look to Ari who took the hint and went outside.

“That Derek was your True Mate. And judging by the meeting I just had with him, you still haven’t told him about any of this.” 

Stiles straightened. “Meeting? What meeting?”

Lucas sneered. “I just had to lie and break a very nice lady’s heart by telling her that her ancestor wasn’t a Spark. Of course, the lady was accompanied by her granddaughter and the girl’s professor.”

Stiles’ head dropped to his hands as he groaned. “Let me guess, the professor was Derek.”

“Yes, it was Derek. And he caught me in the lie. Only Sparks can detect when another Spark is lying. Unless it’s a True Mate.”

Stiles groaned again, this time, letting his head fall to the table. His mentor didn’t let up though.

“If you had told Derek immediately, he wouldn’t have persuaded them to take this further. He would understand the importance of our privacy. Now I have to clean up another one of your damn messes.”

Stiles’ head shot up. “Hey, you haven’t had to clean up any mess since I was a young.” he said, scowling.

Lucas paced around the room and took a couple of deep breaths to calm him. 

He then asked Stiles, more calmly, “Why haven’t you told him yet? Please don’t tell me you haven’t told him because he couldn’t handle it because he’s omega? You better not think that because I know your parents and I raised you better than that.”

Stiles jumped up from his chair, knocking it backwards in the process. “Jesus Christ Lucas! That has nothing to do with it! Fuck, you helped raise me and you’re one of the most feared Sparks there are and you’re an omega. Derek is fucking strong and can handle anything. God, he’s much stronger than I’ll ever be.” Stiles said the last part softly as he straightened his chair and sat back down, dejectedly.

Lucas stopped and looked at Stiles contemplatively. He then took a seat next to him and made the young man look at him. 

“Tell me the truth. Really, why haven’t you told him yet?”

“I don’t want him to be afraid of me. The more time that goes by, I know it’s going to be harder for me to rationalize why I didn’t tell him sooner. I just wanted him to get to know _me_ and not what I am.”

Lucas gave him a sad smile. “Stiles, you’re like a son to me, but you’re an idiot.”

“Hey!” Stiles protested weakly.

“I think you should tell him now. Let him make a decision with all the facts not just the ones you want to present. He also needs to know so he can better protect himself until this killer is caught. He might be angry at first, but if he loves you as much as I suspect you love him, he’ll find a way to move past it. Just let him make his own decision.”

“I’ll tell him tonight when I meet him at Supes at seven. Mother willing he won’t outright reject me.”

“Stiles, did you say seven tonight? It’s nearly eight.”

“Fuck! I lost track of time. I gotta go!” Stiles exploded from his seat and raced to the door. He started frantically texting Derek as he ran to his Jeep.

Hopefully he was still there.

********************************************

Derek took a small sip of the beer he had been nursing for the past 30 minutes. Stiles was late and no word from him. He was afraid that he got stood up. He sat his beer down and drummed his fingers on the table.

He contemplated leaving, but Erica and Boyd would be arriving soon and despite everything, he was enjoying the band.

Derek checked out the bar and sighed when he saw a large number of alphas enter that seemed to be part of some bachelor party. 

He was disappointed to see that neither Scott or Kira were there because they were out of town for a few days. Instead there was only Isaac and Liam working. Derek had become friends with Isaac and had contemplated going to talk with him, but the bar was so busy, he would be more of a distraction. 

Derek turned back around and saw a lady with brown hair and light eyes sitting at his table. She looked vaguely familiar. She sat there with a creepy smile on her face.

“Uh, hello?” Derek said for a lack of anything better to say.

“Hi, I’m Jennifer.” The woman said and held out her hand for Derek to shake.

After a few long moments, Derek concluded that she seemed relatively harmless, most likely just drunk. 

“I’m Derek.” he then turned back to the band to ignore the woman. He figured she would take the hint and leave him alone.

“I know who you are.” she laughed. A chill of foreboding broke over him as she gave him another wide, creepy grin before, thankfully, getting up and leaving.

“What the fuck?” he muttered under his breath as watched her move toward the back of the bar. 

He felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see a text from Stiles saying that he got caught up with something and he was incredibly sorry, that he was on his way. Derek felt a sense of relief that he wasn’t stood up, but he still felt nervous about the talk they were going to have later that evening. 

He listened to a couple of more song before he started to feel a little off. He felt slightly feverish but figured it was the heat of so many bodies packed in the bar. He decided to go to the restroom and splash some cool water on his face.

As he made his way to the restroom, his vision started to get blurry. The music suddenly seemed to amplify in volume, making Derek feel disoriented.

Derek stumbled into the men’s room, his vision swimming, making it difficult to get his bearings. He had to escape the loud music of the bar, his senses going into overdrive as a fine sheen of sweat broke out all over his body. He recognized the signs. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

He had been drugged to go into heat.

Goddamn it. He was always so careful about keeping his drink in sight at all time, especially since he was an omega. . .a Hale omega on top of that. That didn’t make sense though. Stiles had told him once that all their glasses and bottles were enchanted to stop something like that from happening.

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go back out there but he couldn’t crawl out the windows since they were too small. The heat was coming on so hard and fast, he was too weak to punch through the wall and escape that way.

He was trapped in a bathroom in a supernatural bar full of alphas. Derek’s breathing picked up as panic crashed over him at the thought of what could happen if just one of those alphas caught his scent. A forced heat was much more powerful than a natural one. The pheromones he was pumping out would turn the most gentle of alphas into an unthinking beast, driven by pure instinct and basic need to mate.

He could feel the slick soaking his jeans, the smell of it wafting up, causing Derek to blanch. This wasn’t normal heat slick but mate slick. An omega only produced it when they’ve found their mate and decided to bond. This slick was what cemented the mate bond and it was considered sacred between an omega and their alpha because it literally contained traces of the omega’s soul.

And now he was forced to produce it.

That meant ever who drugged him was going to force bond him, most likely because he was a Hale or . . .

. . .they were going to collect the slick for a spell, which would probably end in his death.

For the first time since the incident with Ryan all those years ago, tears sprung to his eyes. No matter the scenario, he was fucked either way. Even if he could get out of this bathroom and escape the person who drugged him, he would have to face all those alphas and…

He shuddered at what would happen if they got a hold of him.

Then he remembered there was one strong alpha that could help him get out of here.

He fumbled with his phone to call his mom. She wouldn’t be affected by his heat and she’s strong enough to handle the alphas in the bar.

He had just managed to find her number and push send when the phone flew out of his hand. He lifted his head sluggishly to see the woman that he had been talking to earlier, Jennifer.

She smiled at him while flicking her wrist. Derek could hear the tumbler click into place, leaving him locked in with Jennifer, who clearly was after one thing.

“You’re a darach.” He stated, his stomach dropping, knowing there really was no hope. 

He had always been fascinated by other supernatural beings, good and bad. That’s why he was a professor of supernatural studies. He knew that the darach was one of the worse of the magik folk. They fed on souls, normally contenting themselves with human souls because they were much easier to get than from a supernatural being. Supernatural souls were much more powerful. Souls recharged a darach’s powers since their powers were not innate and the more souls they consumed, the more powerful they became. 

If Jennifer got one bit of his slick, she could connect with his soul and drain him completely of it. Not only would he die, but no afterlife for him…it would be like he never existed at all.

He howled in rage, willing to take his chances with the alphas.

Jennifer’s lips curled cruelly as she walked toward him. He bared his fangs at her and attempted to charge her, but she just sighed and flicked her wrist again. Unseen hands held him down. He roared again, struggling against the invisible restraints. 

“Oh Derek,” she tsked once she was just a foot away, “you would think for someone who is an expert in magical beings, you would have known right away who you were dealing with.”

Derek growled, knowing she was just taunting him. Magik folk were smart and cunning, if they didn’t want somebody to know what they were; there was no way a non-magik person would ever know. 

She stalked closer to him, humming under her breath. “You know, I’ve been watching you for a while, but wasn’t for sure if you were the one we’ve been looking for. I left you alone because I thought for sure it was that Fae bitch because I could smell him on her. Thought with her death, that would draw him out, but nope, wasn’t her.” She popped her “p” on the nope. “But damn, what a rush a power I got from her.”

Was she talking about the Fae princess he saw in the news? “You’re the one that’s been killing omegas.” he said, just anything to keep her talking.

She ignored his question. “When we realized it wasn’t her, I thought I would just see if maybe I was wrong about you. God, his aura is all over you. I’m surprised there’s no mating mark anywhere.”

Derek desperately tried to clear his head. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

That stopped Jennifer in her tracks. She had a look of disbelief on her face before she started to laugh. “Oh my god. You don’t even know. Maybe I should just fill you in-“

The floor started to rumble and shake. Derek could hear screams coming from the bar. Isaac’s voice rang out, yelling at patrons to get out. As the screams started to fade away, the door to the men’s room exploded in a shower of shards. 

“Oh look, he’s here!” Jennifer said, excitedly, but when she turned around, she paled.

In the doorway, stood Stiles, his body surrounded in a halo of electricity, his eyes swirling masses of silver and red.

“Stiles?” Derek managed to croak out.

Meanwhile, Jennifer fell to her knees and bowed until her forehead touched the dirty restroom floor.

“I didn’t know. Please, I didn’t know it was you they were after.” Jennifer begged frantically. 

Stiles spared a glance to Derek to make sure he wasn’t in any immediate danger before standing in front of Jennifer. An unseen hand grabbed a hold of Jennifer’s hair and harshly yanked her head up. Jennifer yelped in pain.

Jennifer sobbed. “Please don’t hurt me, I didn’t know.”

Stiles squatted down until he was eye level with her. “Is that what all the others said before you killed them? Plead with you? Did you give them any mercy? Tell me, did you take pleasure in snuffing out their lives? Of that young girl, of my friend Aoife? And now you dare come and try to harm my True Mate? You know what that means, right?” Stiles voice became louder as rage fueled him, his voice became layered until it sounded as if there were hundreds of voices.

Jennifer became hysterical. “No, please-“

Stiles, eyes still bleeding silver and red, looked over at Derek, his face and voice softening.

“Derek, cover your eyes.”

The authoritative alpha voice had Derek covering his face with his newly freed arms without hesitation.

Derek wished he could close out the sounds though. Jennifer’s screams and the sizzling and popping sounds bounced off the walls. Despite covering his face, he could still see the edge of a blinding white light before it faded away leaving a deathly stillness in the restroom. 

Derek still didn’t uncover his face, not able to process what he had just witness. 

Suddenly, gentle hands moved Derek’s arms away from his face until he was face to face with Stiles. 

The swirling eyes were gone, just Stiles’ beautiful amber eyes.

Stiles then touched Derek’s chest, above his heart causing Derek to shout as the forced mating heat was sucked out of him. Derek slumped against the wall, barely conscious, but feeling better.

Stiles looked half dead as he looked at Derek with wrecked eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles barely whispered.

“For what? That you didn’t tell me that you’re an alpha Spark or that we’re True Mates? Or maybe that there was somebody after me?” Derek asked, hoarsely but with no judgement in his voice, just curiosity. 

“All of it. There’s still more I need to tell you. Once you’ve recovered, I’ll tell you everything.”

Derek nodded in agreement, but something else was plaguing him.

“Stiles, she wasn’t working alone. She kept referring to other people. They weren’t really wanting me, but I think they were wanting you.” Derek said, urgently.

“Look, what a smart boy you are.” A woman and two men stood at the doorway.

Derek’s wolf burst through in the instinct to protect his mate, causing his body to go through the painful transformation of full wolf when he was so weak as his mind screamed, “ _Hunter!_ ”

Stiles, in his weakened state, threw his body over the newly transformed wolf. Before either of them could do anything, one of the men stepped forward with a cattle prod, zapping Stiles into unconsciousness. 

Derek, on the verge of passing out from the transformation and what happened earlier, roared but too weak to move out from under Stiles’ prone body.

The blonde woman laughed and then pointed to the man on her right. “Grab the Spark. Let’s get out before anybody shows up.” 

“What about her?” the man asked the blonde woman. He pointed to the hollowed and charred corpse of Jennifer. Stiles must have sucked out her power and life force.

“Do I look like I give a fuck? She’s dead. Now, move your ass and grab the Spark. We don’t have all day.” the woman scowled at the man as she kicked the blackened husk out of the way.

After the first man lifted Stiles up and walked out of the room, the blonde woman nodded toward Derek. “I’m going to ride with Ed to make sure nothing happens to the Spark. Try to contain the animal and bring him with you. I think we can have a little fun with him.” She lips twisted into an ugly smirk. “Not everyday that a werewolf can transform into a full wolf, especially an omega. I’ll make a fortune off of his pretty black pelt alone.” 

The woman and man walked out with Stiles be carried over the man’s shoulder. Derek’s heart felt like it was going to be ripped from his chest.

Derek tried valiantly to stand but he was too drained and would just fall right back down. He would snap his jaws at the man when he got too close. Derek started to howl in despair when he heard the vehicle with Stiles drive away. 

“Come on you, mutt.” the man muttered and picked up the cattle prod. Before the prod could touch Derek, it was ripped out of the man’s hand by an invisible force.

“What the fuck?” the man yelled, heartbeat escalating.

The man was suddenly thrown up against the wall as a man and a woman strode in, vibrating the same intensity as Stiles was earlier but on a smaller scale.

The woman was young with a stern face and burning silver and gold eyes. The man though, Derek instantly recognized.

_Dr. Atwood?_

As if he could understand Derek’s silent question, he turned toward the wolf with silvery blue eyes. “You can call me Lucas.”

Then Lucas strode up to the man and held him by the throat.

“Now, you piece of vermin. . .you’re going to tell me where they took Stiles.”

The man clawed at Lucas hand at his throat. He managed to croak out, “I don’t know where they took the Fox. Only a select few know where command is.”

“The Fox? You all think Stiles is the Fox? You’re all fools. You see,” Lucas leaned in closer to the man’s purpling face. Sharp canines and claws slowly slipped out. “Stiles isn’t the Fox. I am.”

Lucas squeezed a little tighter and moved in even closer. “Unfortunately for your employers, they abducted the Grand Master and let me tell you, when he’s back to full strength, he’s not going to be happy.” 

_Stiles was the Grand Master?_

Derek’s vision started to fade to black and the last sounds he heard was his mother’s roar and the crushing of a man’s trachea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Derek is drugged into a forced heat. There is violence that does include the death of two minor characters but the scenes are fairly non-graphic.
> 
> I'm laughing to myself that I thought I could possibly write this story in 3 to 4 chapters. Oh dear. However, I only foresee maybe 2 or 3 chapters left. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, kudos and subs. You've all gotten me excited to write again.


	8. Chapter 8

_The air was suffocating. Thick plumes of multi-colored smoke rose from bowls that sat in a circle on the dingy floor of the dim lit room. Inside the circle, symbols were carved into the wooden floor._

_In the middle of the circle, there was a lithe body of a man tied to a metal chair, the man’s head slumped down as if unconscious._

_Moving closer, the body was unnaturally still, almost as if he was dead._

_Heart racing, a few more steps were taken until breath rustled the messy brown hair of the man._

_In a sudden, startling move, the head of the man snapped up, eyes that were pools of swirling red and silver, glowed in the low light._

_In a resonating voice, a command was issued._

_“Derek, wake up.”_

Derek shot up to a sitting position, eyes blazing blue, gasping for breath.

As Derek struggled for breath, he stared ahead unseeingly at the commotion around him. 

When precious air finally managed to reach his lungs and he could breathe normally again, the world around him came into focus with a jarring start.

“Derek! Calm down, you’ll hurt yourself!” Erica pleaded with Derek as he struggled against her and Boyd. 

“Stiles! I have to find him!”

Boyd tightened his arms around Derek. “You’ll be no use to anybody if you don’t let yourself recover first. We’ll get him back, don’t worry.

Derek calmed enough to take a look at his surroundings. He was laying on a pull-out sofa bed in what appeared to be in a backroom of Supes.

“Your mom and Lucas both thought it would be better for you to recover here. It was easier for Lucas to tighten the wards here than at the Hale compound.” Erica explained, running a calming hand up and down Derek’s arm.

“Look what good those wards did.” Derek growled, managing to break free of his packmates. He looked down to see what he was wearing wasn’t what he came in.

“When you shifted, you ruined your clothes. I grabbed a pair of my sweats from the car. The t-shirt belongs to Stiles though. We thought it would help you recover faster if you had something of your mate’s.” Boyd said.

Derek sank back down on the bed. “Did everybody know? Was I the only one? Was I not worth telling?” Derek asked, quietly.

Erica let out a small whine and climbed into his lap, hugging him to her tightly, while Boyd clasped his shoulder.

“None of the pack knew. Laura had an inkling that he had some sort of otherness, but she couldn’t prove it. Everybody could tell you two were mates, but we had no idea that you two were True Mates or that Stiles was a Spark.” Erica informed him, still clutching him.

Derek stared ahead blankly, the events of the past few hours catching up with him, making his chest feel hollow. He couldn’t think about that now though, he needed to talk to Lucas and form a plan to get Stiles back.

Derek gently pushed Erica off of him and stood up. His friends stared at him in concern but let him go since they could sense he was calmer than when he first woke up.

Derek padded into the barroom that was clear of patrons, the bar obviously closed. He found the others in the main area with several tables pushed together. While he wasn’t surprised to see his mother, Laura, the Sheriff, and Lucas however, he was surprised to see Scott and Kira as well.

How long have I’ve been out?

“Thirty-six hours.”

Derek jumped at Lucas’ voice. He then turned and growled. “Can you fucking read my mind?”

“When you’ve been alive as long as I have, you become an expert of reading body language.” Lucas said nonchalantly.

Before Derek could come up with any sort of reply, Talia was in front of him, running her hands over his neck, shoulders and arms to insure her son was unharmed. 

“How are you feeling, honey?” Talia asked, ignoring the tension between Derek and Lucas. 

“I’m fine, Mom. I just need to get out of here and start tracking Stiles. Hunters have him.” Derek’s sentence ended on a growl.

“Let us take care of it. You’re still weak. I’ve never heard of an omega being able to do a full shift. I’m going to have Deaton check you over.” Derek’s heart clenched as he watched his mother's alpha confidence shattered and left in it’s place was a mother that reeked of fear that she almost lost a child.

Derek pulled his mother to him, engulfing her small frame with his larger one in a hug. He breathed deeply the comforting scent of alpha and mother. 

“I’m fine, Mom, I promise. The full shift is not new to me. I’ve been able to do it since I was 18. I just never told anybody because I didn’t want to be seen as more of a freak as I already am.”

Talia reared back, eyes flashing red in indignation, thankfully replacing the despair that was shining in her weary eyes. “Who has called you a freak? Since the day you were born, I’ve always known you were exceptional. Now tell me who has made you feel this way because I’ll rip their throat out!”

Lucas’ dry laugh had Derek’s head swiveling and pinning him with a glare.

A small smile tipped Lucas’ lips. “A woman after my own heart.”

“Are you flirting with my mother?” Derek asked incredulously. 

Another chuckle. “Just appreciating. Besides, I don’t have a death wish. My mate would murder me.” he said fondly, thinking of his mate.

The static of the Sheriff’s radio went off. The Sheriff, who had been speaking quietly with Scott and Kira in the corner, stopped and spoke with somebody over the walkie.

A few curt words, Sheriff became more animated. “Parrish might have a possible lead. I’m going to check it out.”

Derek forgot about his own internal panic and took a good look at the Sheriff. His face was haggard with dark circles under his eyes, affirming the obvious lack of sleep the older man has been getting. Scott’s and Kira’s concerned faces mirrored Derek’s.

“We’ll come with you.” Kira said with Scott already standing up to go with them.

John ran his hand over his face. “You kids stay here. I’ve got this.”

“We’ll come with you, in case you need some back up. Lucas and Derek will let us know if anything changes, right guys?” Scott asked, looking over to the pair.

“Of course, John. Let us know if you find out anything on your end.” Lucas said. 

John gave a short nod and headed toward the door but not before stopping and giving Derek’s shoulder a squeeze. “We’ll find him, son.” He was out the door before Derek could reply.

“Laura, stay here with Derek, I’m going to take Erica and Boyd home. I’m sure they want to check on their daughter. I also need to check in on your father. I’ll be back soon.”

“Stay home for a while and get some sleep. If anything, send Dad in your place for a while. You need to rest too.” Derek told his mother, the exhaustion clear on her face.

She only hummed which Derek hoped she meant as agreement.

“I’m going to drive you home, Mom. Will just the two of you be okay for a little bit?” Laura asked.

Lucas huffed. “I’m over 700 years old. I think I can handle it for a little bit.”

Laura rolled her eyes and as they started to walk to the door, Talia fainted but thankfully Boyd was beside her to quickly scoop her up before she hit the floor.

Derek was out of his chair in a flash. “What’s wrong with her?” he demanded.

Laura grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, her eyes intense as she stared into Derek’s eyes. “She’s fine. She expended a lot of energy the past day and a half and being the stubborn alpha that she is, hasn’t allowed herself to recover her strength. Derek, she got your phone call. She could hear everything that was happening and she was scared she wasn’t going to get to you in time. Do you realize what that does to an alpha when they know one of their pack is in danger, especially when it’s their own child? We just now got her pried away from your side just a few hours ago. Whenever anybody got close to you, she would wolf out. The only person that was able to get close was Dad.”

Derek whined as he looked down at his mother, cradled in Boyd’s arms. He couldn’t handle seeing his strong mother so vulnerable.

Laura gave his shoulders a little shake. “Snap out of it. I know what you’re thinking and none of this is your fault. She just needs some rest. You know Dad will pamper her to death when we get her home. He’ll probably do that to you too once we get Stiles back. He was taking it hard too and didn’t want to leave you, but he had to go back and watch out for the rest of the pack.”

Derek took in a shaky breath and nodded. Laura hugged him hard, whispering in his ear that she loved him. 

Once everybody was gone but Derek and Lucas, Derek sat down at the table and gave Lucas a hard stare.

“Tell me everything.”

“I think it would be better if I told you instead.”

Derek’s head snapped up and one of the most beautiful women that Derek had ever seen silently glided into the room. Her dark skin was luminous, and her dark eyes were tranquil but were that of an old soul. Unlike Stiles and Lucas, she did not conceal her power which was immense. Derek could feel it crackle in the air all around them. Derek squinted and could see the shimmer of wings that were obviously being hidden.

She gave Derek a gentle smile and he felt his body relax, feeling calmer and more clear-headed. Derek couldn’t quite pinpoint what she was though.

“Are you Fae?” Derek asked.

She smiled again and stopped once she stood by Lucas’ chair. She placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “You could say, but much older than the Fae. I’m an Aziza.”

Derek felt like his body had been jolted. The Azizans were the cousins to the Fae, but much older and powerful. It was believed they had died out.

The woman smiled again. “We have not died out. We have simply removed ourselves from this world however, I’m most likely the only Azizan that walks this plane because I’m also a Spark.”

“Did you read my mind?” Derek asked for the second time that day.

She simply smiled. While the thought of somebody being able to read his mind would frighten him, he felt no ill will from the gentle soul.

Lucas who had been silently watching the exchange, laughed. “Do not confuse gentleness with weakness. That is how most beings have made their fatal mistake.”

While Derek still did not feel any ill-will from the woman, he still studied her more cautiously. 

The woman’s smile grew wider and she looked down at Lucas, fondly. “Stop trying to scare the poor pup.”

Lucas turned his head and kissed her hand that was on his shoulder. Then he turned back to Derek.

“Derek, I would like to introduce to you my mate and the former Great Dame, Akila.”

As if on instinct, Derek was bowing. Even though she was no longer the most powerful Spark, she was clearly somebody that shouldn’t be reckoned with.

Akila tsked as she walked over to Derek. She bent down and lifted up his chin. 

Derek swallowed roughly when he looked into Akila’s eyes and saw that they had turned solid silver. 

“There is so much you must know but very little time. I think it would be better to do it this way. Take a deep breath, pup.” She whispered.

Derek didn’t even think to disobey. He took a deep breath and a pair of soft lips touched his own. Derek’s body jumped at the shock of energy that was transferred to him. His vision turned fuzzy and his hearing became muffled even though he could still hear Lucas’ low, possessive growl in the background.

He suddenly felt like he was submerged into icy water. Akila’s energy was drowning him, flowing down his throat, up his nostrils, even through his ears. Just as he was about to panic, everything stilled and Akila pulled away.

Derek’s eyes blinked open. 

“Do you see now?” she whispered.

“Yes.” he said, hoarsely.

He could see _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. The past couple of weeks have been rough for me. I'll try to be more regular again with my posting.
> 
> Sorry this is more of a filler chapter, but I needed it to get to where I'm going. I hope you all enjoyed the little glimpse of the former Great Dame. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for the comments, kudos and subs. I can't believe how much love this story has gotten!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I've been away soooo long.....

_Four_

Stiles sat on his mother’s lap as a very pretty lady told him a story. His father sat next to them. Stiles could see out of the corner of his eye, his father playing with his mother’s long brown hair.

“Nobody can pass on Spark magic. It is gifted by the Mother Sun. Her power is so great and immense, that sometimes, she can barely contain it. She realized quickly, like the sun, while it helps create life, the heat of her power can also destroy it. To balance it, she chose souls she felt were worthy and special to share her power. She would give them just a little piece…a little spark. Now sometimes, if the soul is extra special, she’ll give them a bigger piece.” the pretty lady’s slightly accented voice was soothing, lulling Stiles to sleep.

John playfully tickled Stiles’ side to get him to pay attention. Stiles giggled and saw a small, sad smile tilt the woman’s lips as she watched the interaction.

Claudia, noticing an emotion on the lady’s face that Stiles was too young to understand, reached out her hand to the woman. “Oh, Akila,” she said softly, sadness drenching her voice.

Akila reached out and gave Claudia’s hand a squeeze. Not liking seeing the pretty lady sad, Stiles jumped off his mother’s lap and climbed up onto the lady’s. 

He looked up solemnly at Akila, his amber eyes giving off a very slight sheen of silver. He kissed her cheek and Akila gasped as a tingle passed from her cheek down to her soul. 

“Don’t be sad. Mama says kisses make everything better.” Instead of jumping off her lap to return to his mother, Stiles snuggled down, waiting for her to finish her story.

Akila struggled for words for a moment, long forgotten tears springing to her eyes. She hadn’t held a child in centuries but the ragged hole in her heart seemed a little less hollow.

Akila looked down when she saw a pale, slim hand grasped her own again. She looked up to see Claudia with tears in her own eyes but gave her a gentle smile.

Akila took a deep breath and continued.

 

_Eight_

“No Stiles, you can’t do that. It would be very suspicious if you just turned people into insects.” Lucas stated calmly, without opening his eyes. They were at the edge of the public land of the Preserve, close to the Hale property line. Lucas sat cross-legged on a tree stump, trying to give the rambunctious eight-year-old a lesson in meditation.

It wasn’t going so well. Stiles had found a soft patch of grass to practice his meditation, but every little thing seemed to catch Stiles’ eye and break his concentration. When Stiles’ saw an ant hill, he went completely off track.

“I think I would like Jackson better if he was an ant.” Stiles pouted. 

Lucas cracked open one eye at the boy, a small smile hovering on his lips as he gently shushed Stiles.

Stiles huffed and crossed his thin arms over his chest. He reluctantly closed his eyes to concentrate. 

The lesson of the week was for Stiles to stretch his consciousness through meditation. Stiles wasn’t having an easy time of it.

“Concentrate on the ants. Then slowly expand outward and see if you can pick up anything. See how far you can reach.” Lucas instructed in a quiet tone.

Stiles did as his mentor told him and concentrated. When he could hear the scurry of the ants, he moved on. His awareness spread out further and wider. He was happily listening to the quiet sounds of the Preserve and its inhabitants when something from farther away started to wiggle into his awareness. He couldn’t understand what it was. He couldn’t hear or see it but feel it.

It was a painful sadness that surrounded Stiles. He couldn’t escape it.

“Stiles? Stiles!” 

Stiles blinked open his eyes to look up at his mentor’s worried face. 

“Are you all right? Speak to me, Stiles.” Lucas asked, cupping his face, thumbs rubbing away the tears on Stiles’ face.

Stiles couldn’t speak but grabbed his mentor’s waist and buried his face in Lucas’ shirt.

“It’s okay, Stiles. I’m sorry, I pushed you too far. I’ve got you, let it out.” Lucas rambled on, hugging the small boy tightly as he cried.

Later, when they had almost cleared the Preserve and were close to the Stilinski property, a loud roar shook the forest. Stiles clung to his mentor in fear.

Lucas stiffened at the roar. His eyes turned pure blue of the omega fox that he was.

“Everything’s fine. Head on home. I’ll see you a little later.” Lucas smiled, his canines growing sharp, eyes still glowing.

Hours later, Lucas returned to the house after Stiles was supposed to be in bed, but he snuck downstairs to see Lucas covered in blood but looking unhurt.

“What the hell happened to you?” John exclaimed, guiding Lucas to the kitchen to clean him up.

“An omega brother was in need. Omegas always look after each other.” he stated simply and never spoke another word on the matter.

_Twelve_

He was so angry.

Angry at everything.

If he heard, “I’m sorry,” or “she’s in a better place,” one more time, he was going to explode.

He hated everyone.

He hated Lucas and Akila for not helping her. Their large, sad eyes that looked at Stiles and explained that if it was an unnatural illness or a curse, they could fix it, but this…they could not fix.

He hated his dad for leaving him alone as he watched over her, helpless in not being able to do anything. Then later, spending most of the evenings in a drunken stupor.

But he hated his mother the most.

For refusing the bite from Talia Hale, claiming she already knew it wouldn’t work on her.

For dying.

For leaving him alone.

It’s been a year since she died, but he still felt raw inside, like a wound that would never heal.

Stiles banged the back of his head against the rough bark of the tree he was leaning against in the middle of the Preserve. 

He ran so far into the Preserve, he wasn’t for sure if he was still on public land or on the Hale property.

He slid down the tree, the bark rucking up the back of his red hoodie and shirt, exposing the skin of his back to the roughness of the tree, scraping him on the way down.

Stiles’ didn’t know how long he sat there until he heard a whine, and something lick his cheek.

Stiles’ gasped and scrambled away when he saw a blue eyed black wolf, head tilted in curiosity, staring at him.

Stiles heartbeat racketed up, realizing he couldn’t protect himself, not even magickly since Akila had temporarily bound his power.

He was so angry, saying he wouldn’t use to it hurt anybody.

She said she knew his heart and that he wouldn’t.

She bound him because she was afraid he would hurt _himself_.

Sensing his fear, the wolf whined again and slowly approached him.

“Hey boy,” Stiles said tremulously when the wolf sat down on it’s haunches, staring at Stiles.

“You’re not going eat me, are you?” Stiles asked as he inched closer to the wolf, curiosity overshadowing his initial fear.

The wolf huffed as if annoyed before getting up and gently head-butting Stiles’ in the chest, causing Stiles to fall back in surprise.

The wolf sat back on it’s haunches again and made a strange chuffing noise.

As if the wolf was laughing at him.

The wolf _was_ laughing at him.

Stiles let out a startled laugh. “You’re a werewolf! That’s so cool!” he exclaimed, excitement dulling the pain he was feel earlier. He sat up, already poised with a dozen questions.

The wolf huffed again, but this time, he sauntered over with no hesitation and laid his head on Stiles’ lap. 

When Stiles just looked down at the wolf, the wolf rolled his eyes up at him as if to say, are you going to pet me or what?

Stiles spent an hour just talking non-stop as the wolf patiently listened, half dozing from Stiles’ gentle petting.

Most of the time was spent asking questions, even though he knew he wouldn’t get answers. Then he started talking about his mom, about his favorite memories with her.

He then grew quiet for a moment.

“I miss her so much.” he whispered, pain evident in his voice.

The wolf lifted his body up and laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles hugged the wolf to him and cried into the soft, black fur.

When Stiles calmed down enough, he pulled away and stared at the wolf.

“How come your eyes aren’t red? I thought all alphas had red eyes. I learned in school that only alpha werewolves could do a full shift and even that’s rare. Wait, you have blue eyes? Are you an omega?” Stiles asked, excitedly. 

Suddenly the wolf moved away from, tail tucked between his legs.

Stiles, knowing that he scared the wolf, tried to apologize.

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered out, “I didn’t mean-“

Stiles stopped when he saw the wolf turn into a teenage boy.

Stiles recognized that face. He always had his picture in the paper of the local sports section as being the star player of the Beacon Hills High baseball team.

“Derek Hale?” 

Derek’s eyes grew even wider and a little more frightened. 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Derek pleaded before he was gone, presumably running toward the Hale compound.

“I won’t.” he said, barely above a whisper.

The next day, Derek left for New York for college.

The day after that, Stiles presented as an alpha.

Two years early.

_Sixteen_

“Scott, what happened last night? I was worried when we got split up and I couldn’t find you! I was afraid you had an asthma attack.” Stiles said, concern laced in his voice.

“Something happened last night. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Scott said as he lifted his head to look at Stiles.

Ruby red eyes stared back at him.

_Twenty_

“It seems like he’s dating someone.”

“I thought his Facebook was private. Buddy, you shouldn’t be using your magick for hacking.”

Stiles looked across the dorm room that he shared with Scott. “I didn’t use any magick. Danny did it for me.”

Scott gave Stiles a disapproving look that never failed to make Stiles feel guilty.

Stiles turned back to his laptop and tried to ignore the deep hurt that was so encompassing that it was even smothering the alpha instinct to go find and claim his mate.

“Are they like Facebook official?” Scott asked right when, Kira, the girl from down the hall, let herself in.

“Oh, anybody I know?” she asked, sitting on the edge of Scott’s bed. 

“Stiles’ mate might be dating somebody.” Scott said in which Kira frowned and looked over at Stiles with concern.

“It’s not official, but there are so many damn pictures of them together.” Stiles said in frustration and turned his laptop so Scott and Kira could see all the pictures.

Kira face started to turn a soft shade of pink. “I highly doubt those two are dating.”

Stiles looked at her in confusion. “How do you know?”

Kira’s face continued to turn red as she started to pick imaginary lint off her jeans. “Braeden and I knew each other from when I lived in New York. We hooked up a few times. She has no romantic interest with anybody of the opposite sex.”

Stiles felt a wave a relief hit him at Kira’s words but then he stiffened when he heard Scott’s low growl.

He looked over to see Scott glaring down at the book in his lap and a dawning realization on Kira’s face that made her look positively gleeful.

Then it hit him what was going on.

“Oh come on! You’re just now figuring it out that Kira is your mate? I’m about to get kicked out so you two can have lots of sweaty, athletic sex, aren’t I?” Stiles pouted though he was thrilled for his best friend.

Kira turned even redder, but gave Stiles a shy smile while Scott have him a sheepish one, eyes still glimmering red.

Stiles spent the rest of the night on Danny’s couch.

_Twenty-four_

“No Stiles, you need to let him come to you. If it’s truly time, he’ll find you.” Akila said, calmly as she mixed some herbs for one the concoctions she was making for a local magic shop.

“Akila, he’s here! He hasn’t been back in Beacon Hills in twelve years! I know he’s only back because Erica told Dad if Derek missed her wedding, she would kill him slowly and painfully. I might not get another chance unless I hunt him down in New York.”

Akila continued to grind herbs with a pestle. “You must let fate take a hand in this. You don’t want to rush things.”

Having Derek so close but still so far was fraying on Stiles’ nerves. He couldn’t think straight.

Stiles growled in frustration. “I could go to the wedding, run into him there. I’ll be Dad’s plus one.”

“Love, you already told your dad you couldn’t because you’re helping Lucas repair the tear in the Fae dimensional curtain. Now he’s taking Melissa.”

“Stop reading my goddamn mind! Just _stop_!”

It was the shift in the air that alerted Stiles that something monumental had just happened.

When he looked up, Akila stared at Stiles with wide eyes, but her body was frozen, defenseless.

Stiles was filled with horror and shame at what he had done. He quickly released her from the hold he had on her. 

He was able to put a hold on the Great Dame.

Stiles knew what that meant.

Akila’s body slumped but then straightened again, eyes filled with tears. Tears of happiness.

She walked around the table and cupped Stiles’ face in her hands. “I also knew it would be you.”

She then kneeled.

Stiles cried.

They were not happy tears.

An hour later, Stiles left town and did not return until Derek had gone back to New York.

_Twenty-eight_

He sat around a table at Supes with his friends and family the night before the grand opening.

He watched Scott chase Kira around with a piece of cake that Melissa had baked to celebrate the opening.

The Sheriff and Melissa continued to make shy eyes at each other, which made Stiles both happy and sad at the same time, knowing that his mom would want his dad to be happy again.

The more he looked around, the sadness and loneliness grew stronger.

When he went home that night, the tug in his chest became more insistent. 

And the silence seemed to swallow him up.

 

*******************

Derek’s eyes blinked open. 

“Do you see now?” she whispered.

“Yes.” he said, hoarsely.

Then he promptly crumbled to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is sadder than I intended it to be. Next chapter will get things moving along again.
> 
> More will be explained in later chapters. I have a whole back story about Akila and Lucas, it made me sad to scrap it.
> 
> Thanks everybody for all the encouragement. It means so much to me. I've really struggled with this chapter so I hope it came out okay.
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much...you are all my angels!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of violence and child abuse.

“How did you do that? How was I able to see Stiles’ life?” Derek asked, sitting up slowly with Lucas’ help. 

Akila crouched down and cupped Derek’s cheek. “All I did was activate what Stiles’ has already given you. If I know that boy, he probably didn’t even know what he’s done. When a Great Dame or a Grand Master finds their mate, they will share a little of their magik, their soul. Kind of like an omega’s mating slick.”

“But I always read a Spark couldn’t transfer their magik, that someone like me wouldn’t be able to use Spark magik-“

“They can’t. All you’re doing is keeping a little part of them safe. It’s also handy because the mate can track their Spark. Also if GM or GD is weak, the mate can transfer that bit of magik back to them…” Akila trailed off at Derek’s smile.

“Akila,” Lucas groaned, “you’re oversimplifying it. Second, Stiles will kill us very slowly and painfully if we deliberately put his mate in harms’ way.”

Ignoring Lucas, Derek’s canines slipped out at the thought of getting his claws on the hunters that took Stiles. “What do I need to do?”

 

****************************

 

“I thought we were tracking the Fox? What do you mean, this isn’t the Fox?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe he’s close to the Fox and their auras just mingled. I picked it up wrong. I’ll do better, I prom-“ the slap on flesh echoed so loudly, followed by a sorrowful whimper, it took everything in Stiles’ power to stay motionless.

“Is he even a powerful Spark or is he a weak one like you?” the woman snarled. Stiles recognized the voice from the bar. He knew exactly who she was.

Kate Argent.

For the exception of Chris Argent and his daughter, Allison, the Argents were hated among the supernatural community. While hunters and supes weren’t exactly on friendly terms, supes would work together with hunters when they were hunting a supe that had gone rogue.

The Argents, they believed every supe was an abomination that needed to be destroyed. 

 

Stiles slowly slit one eye open to take in what was going on around him. There was a tall man with a solid build by the door while Kate towered over a cowering girl that looked no more than six. Due to the girl’s malnourished state and filthy and ragged clothing, Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if she was older than she looked.

He could tell the girl was a Spark, but her power was faint, most likely from years of imprisonment and never having a mentor to help grow her power. His heart ached for her since it was obvious she was stolen as a baby and raised by cruel hunters. Rage toward Kate quickly followed.

Sparks, especially young ones, on instinct will search out for the most powerful Spark near them. Like Stiles did with Lucas before he was even born. However, Kate had somehow found a way for the girl to reach out, but to mute the answering call. They knew they weren’t strong enough to subdue a powerful Spark that was answering the call of a vulnerable Spark.

However, the whole time, they thought she was reaching out for Lucas, she was reaching out for him.

Of course, if they knew she was reaching out for the Grand Master, they would have aborted their plans. They can slow him down, but they couldn’t contain him. 

Now it was just a waiting game. He used up a lot of his strength removing the false heat from Derek and then later, trying to contact him through his dreams. At least, Stiles could sense that Derek had somehow escaped Kate’s clutches and was safe.

He needed to concentrate on recovering so he could get the girl and himself out of here. Then find Derek and beg for his forgiveness about not coming clean about what he was. Even if Derek did forgive him, it wouldn’t guarantee that he would want to be his mate. Being the mate to a Grand Master Spark, especially when the mate is not a Spark themselves, came with a whole lot of heavy responsibility.

So, in the meantime, Stiles was stuck waiting to regain his strength. Once he was to full power again, he was going to make Kate and her band of hunters pay, especially what they have done to the girl.

When Kate and the man that accompanied her left, he fully opened his eyes.

The girl sat on the floor in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. Heavy cuffs attached to chains on the wall, encircled her thin wrists which looked chafed and raw.

Stiles blood boiled.

“Hey,” he said, softly, “what’s your name?”

The girl’s head popped up, wide green eyes stared at him through dirty, lank hair.

“Grace.” she whispered, looking furtively at the door, afraid Kate would hear her.

“That’s such a pretty name. My name is Stiles.”

The girl’s nose wrinkled. “Stiles, what kind of name is that?”

Stiles huffed out a soft chuckle, relieved to see her spirit wasn’t completely broken.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t have a problem with Stiles if you heard my real name. So, how long have-“ Stiles quickly stopped talking when he heard footsteps coming toward the door.

Grace whimpered and scampered back to her corner, her body locking down in a curled position. 

Stiles’ heart broke as he watched the child.

Stiles didn’t even bother to pretend to be unconscious when Kate walked back in, his honey colored eyes lightly sparking silver as he watched the huntress in contempt.

“Does it make you feel powerful to beat a child, huh?” Stiles spat out as Kate walked back into the room alone. 

She stopped for a moment, thrown off by the pure hatred on Stiles’ face before composing her face back with a sadistic smirk.

She gave a hard laugh. “Child? I don’t see any children in here. Only abominations.”

Stiles yanked at his enchanted bindings and cursed inwardly. Normally, it wouldn’t be able to hold him, but in his drained state, they are serving their purpose for the huntress. Instead, he growled at Kate, causing her smirk to grow bigger.

“Oh, you’re feisty. I like that.” she walked through the plumes of smoke that surrounded him, circling his chair. Once she was behind him, she pulled his head back by his hair, exposing his throat. 

Stiles snarled and as he tried to jerk out of her grasp, his eyes flaring with swirls of silver and red.

“Oh my…you’re an alpha spark!” she cried out in delight. “You might not be the Fox, but you’re strong. I saw what you did to Jennifer. I would be upset that you killed one of my pets, but she had served her purpose for the most part. Maybe you’ll be of use after all.” she breathed in his ear, causing Stiles to shudder in revulsion.

Kate released his hair and walked out of the containment circle. She pulled out a cellphone. “I think this one will be a good substitute for the Fox. Get ready to move. We need to get him before it’s too late.” There was a pause and Kate’s eyes flick over to Grace. “Leave her. We don’t need her anymore.”

“You know nobody can save him. If the Mother decides to take him, he will go. Not even the most powerful Spark can defy the Mother’s will.” Stiles told Kate, knowing she was trying to save her father, Gerard. Stiles had heard the rumors that Gerard was dying, but nothing had been confirmed. “Just let me and the girl go.”

Kate snarled. “That’s where you’re wrong. All I need to do is take your spark and give it to my father. Then he can heal himself.”

Stiles sighed, suddenly exhausted. “It doesn’t work that way. Even if you managed to take my spark, it would be useless to you. If you’re not a Spark, you or your father won’t be able to yield it. On the off chance you could use it, it only cures sickness from supernatural maladies, not what is wrong with Gerard.”

Kate’s face was stony as she said quietly, “Stop it with your lies before I cut your tongue out.”

Stiles opened his mouth to shoot off a sarcastic remark when a thumping of heavy boots came rushing down the stairs. Two of Kate’s men came in, bodies tense.

“The vehicle is ready. We’ve gotta move, something has breached the perimeter and already taken down Trent.” the taller of the two said.

Kate stiffened. “Do you know what it is, Chet? It can’t be a Spark, we’re heavily warded against them.”

“Don’t know what it is, but it’s fast and with it being a new moon tonight, it’s pitch black out there.”

Kate sighed in frustration and gestured toward Stiles. “Fine, take this one and let’s go.”

“What about the girl?” Chet asked.

“Leave her. We don’t need her anymore.” 

Grace, hearing what Kate had said, whimpered and curled tighter into herself.

Stiles bolted up in his seat. “You can’t just leave her here chained up!” Stiles cried out in outrage.

Kate ignored Stiles’ outburst and barked out, “Now!”, to Chet who clearly had hesitations about leaving the girl behind. However, he still made his way toward Stiles with wrist and ankle cuffs engraved with containment symbols. 

Stiles’ spark was starting to replenish, but not as fast as he needed it to be. He had enough power to slowly heat up the left metal armrest of the chair he was tied to.Stiles bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out when the metal started to burn his skin. The metal started to soften, just a little more and he could slip his left hand free. 

However, Chet was already in front of Stiles to change him over to the cuffs. Chet bent down to untie his ankles, but he didn’t put the cuffs on below where he was tied up first before removing the ropes. 

Once his legs were free, Stiles quickly wrapped his legs around Chet’s neck and squeezed. The hunter’s face started to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

“I’m working with idiots!” Kate yelled. “Go help him!” she screamed to the other hunter. 

The second hunter was about hit Stiles in the back of the head with the butt of his gun when an unholy roar reverberated through the air then followed by screams from the hunters upstairs. Everybody downstairs was so surprised that Stiles released Chet from his hold and the other hunter dropped his gun.

“What the fuck?” Kate screamed as a large black wolf shattered the wooden door. Chet quickly scrambled away, but the other hunter aimed his gun toward the wolf.

“Derek!” Stiles cried as Kate yelled at the hunter to shoot.

Stiles breath caught in his throat as he watched his beautiful True Mate roar and leap on the hunter before he could fire off a shot. 

“Chet, use the wolfbane bullets!” Kate screamed as she quickly loaded her own gun. 

Derek’s eyes flared blue as he stepped over the dead hunter and quickly transformed back to human form. His skin was covered in blood and Stiles swore if any of that was Derek’s blood, there was going to be hell to pay.

Derek ran over to Stiles and cupped his face, his eyes scanning his body for injuries.

“Derek, watch out!” Stiles yelled as gunfire deafened the room. Derek tensed for impact but it never came. Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder as the wolfbane bullets hovered centimeters from Derek’s bare back before dropping to the floor in a flurry of little pings. 

“Wha-?” Kate started but Kate and Chet’s guns flew out of their hands and smashed into the wall. 

“Did you do that?” Derek asked, seeing the same thing that Stiles had witnessed. He looked over at Grace with both hands extended, blood dripping from her nose. 

Kate never put her in enchanted cuffs, thinking she was too weak. 

Stiles smiled and winked at Grace who beamed back.

Then Derek surprised Stiles by kissing him hard.

Stiles gasped as some of his spark transferred from Derek to him. Like jumping a car battery, suddenly, all of Stiles’ powers roared to life, turning Stiles’ eyes pure molten.

Derek’s eyes blazed blue as he stepped away, taking one claw to rip through the ropes at Stiles’ wrists.

Stiles grinned at Kate’s weak, “Oh fuck.”

“Oh fuck is right. Now it’s my turn to play.” Stiles said in his layered voice as he raised both arms up that were sparking with electricity.

Derek and Grace instinctively covered their heads as the room exploded with brilliant white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this for so long. To make a long story short, I've been sick and going through a depressive episode. Things are getting better though. I hope to have this story wrapped up soon. Just a few more chapters.
> 
> I want to thank everybody that's been sticking with the story and leaving me such wonderful comments. I do read them all and cherish each one even if I do suck at replying. Also thank you for all that left kudos and subscribed.
> 
> And in case nobody has told you today...you are beautiful and loved. Remember, you are so special, the universe made sure you were created so you could be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a good portion of this already written out so hopefully it will be updated on the regular. I'm trying to keep it to 3 to 4 chapters for this fic. I'll be updating tags as I post chapters. The chapters that have seriously questionable content, I will post warnings at the end of the chapter. If there are any tags I left out that you feel should be listed, please let me know because I suck at tagging and if you can't guess by the title, at titles too!


End file.
